Te amo, solo a ti!
by Sakurazoe101
Summary: Una historia muy linda, en donde Sakura tendrá que elegir si perdonar o vengarse, *contendra lemon pero mas adelante*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les traigo otro fic mientras el otro está en proceso jaja, digamos que cuando se me ocurre otra idea, debo escribirla así que esta vez será de KentinxSakura "contendrá lemon" pero recién más adelante así no será tan extraño como el otro bueno les dejo aquí.**

**Me di cuenta que te extrañaba**

**Ch1**

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy en el instituto Sweet Amoris. La verdad es que gracias a Amber *no puedo creerlo* gracias a ella lo enviaron a la escuela militar, allí me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ken, al principio no estaba segura, pero cuando se fue y solo me dejo ese osito de peluche, sentí que se iba una parte de mi corazón. Si el supiera cuantas noches llore abrazada a ese osito. Bueno pero conocí a más personas entre esas estaba Castiel, siempre tomándome el pelo, Nathaniel, siempre tan amable, Lysandro, fue una extraña manera de conocerlo jaja era ''El fantasma del instituto'', luego conocí a Alexy un grandioso amigo y a Armin su hermano, siempre jugando con su consola.

Hoy estaban sucediendo muchas cosas, primero por mi curiosidad hacia el tatuaje de Lysandro, vi casualmente a Nathaniel y digamos que se lo tomo muy mal, por suerte Lys no se molestó y como teníamos confianza me dijo como era, pero luego me entero que Alexy es gay y *no es mi culpa creer que ellos lo eran también!* a Lysandro se le ocurre recitarle frases melosas a Castiel *era obvio que me confundiría*, claro que Castiel me tomo el pelo una vez más haciéndome creer que me besaría para demostrarme lo hombre que es, luego de eso estaba a punto de ir al patio para buscar a Lysandro para contarle mi idea de hacer un concierto, pero me topé con una escena un tanto incomoda... No sabía si reírme o sentir nauseas, era Amber, estaba besando a un chico que me parecía conocido, pero no sabía bien quien era...

-Lo siento...-*porque me disculpo!, ella tendría que disculparse por hacerme ver esto!*

-Tranquila, algún día te tocara a ti-dijo riendo

-Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre- mire al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo- dijo Amber

-Lo besaste sin saber su nombre?-dije sorprendida *acaso no tiene cerebro?*

-A los últimos chicos no les pude decir ni hola, porque no tardaste en hacerte su amiguita, así que quise asegurarme de que no cayera otro contigo- *no, no tiene cerebro*

Gracias al cielo el chico no era tonto y no cayó en su juego, me encanto ver la reacción de Amber cuando el chico le dio su merecido, claro que quise llorar cuando vi mis 300$ romperse en el suelo.

Los deje solos y camine por el pasillo, y cuando me topé con el nuevamente, me acerque a preguntarle su nombre nuevamente.

-No dijiste tu nombre, cómo te llamas?-le pregunte

-Acaso no me reconoces-dijo sonriente, *cabello castaño ojos verdes...*

-Ken!...-dije,*qué lindo que se ve ahora*

-Si soy yo, pero no me llames Ken, me llamo Kentin, quiero que olvides ese tonto apodo-dijo *pero, él me amaba a mí... Porque beso a Amber?!*

-Porque besaste a Amber?-pregunte *yo quería ser su primer beso*

-Fue en venganza de todo lo que me hizo, ahora no podrá ni verme a la cara- dijo sonriente

-... Has cambiado mucho-dije apenada *se lo digo o no se lo digo? De veras me duele que la haya besado!*

-Pasa algo Sakura...-dijo confuso *se lo diré!*

-Sí, pasan muchas cosas, creí que aun sentías algo por mí, pero veo que ya no, no tienes que responder, me voy-dije y empecé a alejarme de él.

-... No te perderé de nuevo!-grito abrazándome por la espalda

-Kentin...-me sonroje y voltee a ver su rostro- Porque lo hiciste!

-Q-Que cosa?- dijo confuso

-Le entregaste tu primer beso a esa bruja! Yo lo quería!-dije haciendo un puchero

-Crees que le daría mi primer beso real a esa?-susurro en mi oído- Yo se lo quiero dar a mi pelirosa favorita

-Mmmm así que quieres besarme...-dije seductoramente

-Si Sakurita...- susurro a mi oído

-Entonces atrápame! - grité y salí corriendo

-Recuerda que estuve en la escuela militar, soy más rápido!-grito mientras corría tras de mi

-Demuéstralo! jajaja- seguí corriendo, hasta que llegue al parque y me escondí tras un árbol y arbustos

-Donde te has metido! Sakura!- grito mientras me buscaba

-Ahh- suspire mientras lo veía de pronto algo jalo mi vestido

-Guau guau!-ese can se me hacía conocido

-Demonio?-lo mire- Que haces por aquí? Y Castiel?- acepto mis caricias mientras movía su cola

-Demonio, que haces con tabla de planchar?-dijo Castiel en tono burlón- De quien te escondes?

-...- suspire y me asome para ver si Kentin aún me seguía buscando y efectivamente el aún seguía por allí

-Donde te metiste ahora?!-grito Kentin

-Te quiere hacer daño? Dímelo y iré a partirle la cara en este momento- dijo molesto

-No, no quiere hacerme nada, solo estamos jugando-me sonroje- Ahora vete! No quiero que me encuentre por culpa tuya

-Jajaja claro, pero me deberás una- dijo mientras le ponía su correa a Demonio

-Que quieres habla de una vez- dije seriamente

-Una cita con tu amiga Nadja-dijo y yo me sorprendí, Nadja se moría por él, no sabía que el también por ella.

-De acuerdo y ahora desaparece, nos vemos demonio!- dije acariciando su cabeza y el me lamio la mejilla

-Demonio! No lamas tablas! Jajaja, adiós-dijo y se fue

-Donde estará Kentin...se habrá cansado?-susurre mientras me limpiaba la mejilla y me asomaba a ver si estaba allí y... Lo vi, al parecer se había cansado, estaba sentado en el pasto y se veía muy lindo, me acerque sin hacer ruido.

-Te cansaste de buscarme- le susurre al oído a lo que él se sobresaltó y volteo asustado

-Sakura! Me has asustado- dijo echándose sobre mis rodillas

-Ya no me quieres besar?- pregunte mientras le apartaba un par de mechones rebeldes de su frente

-Por supuesto que sí, te atrape!- se apoyó sobre sus codos y me planto un beso dulce, el cual no dude en corresponder de la misma manera- Te quiero Sakurita

-Yo también te quiero- lo mire a los ojos y sonreí- Me prometes que solo yo te besare desde ahora?

-Por supuesto-dijo y me beso nuevamente

-Me acompañas a mi casa?- me levante y sacudí mi vestido por si tenía pasto

-Claro - dijo y me tomo de la mano, mientras íbamos a mi casa, hablamos de muchas cosas, le pregunte qué tal le había ido, y le conté todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, no parábamos de reír, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Mañana nos vemos en el instituto-dije mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso

-De acuerdo preciosa, nos vemos- se fue y yo entre a mi casa, con una sonrisa que podía describirse como *de tonta*.

Y así comenzó mi noviazgo con Kentin...

Sera perfecto como imagino?...

**Bueno y que tal les parecio, dejen reviews, obviamente no sera todo perfecto, si quieren dejen ideas talvez puedan aparecer ustedes jajaj, nos leemos en el próximo cap Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicas, aquí les traigo el cap2 sera algo largo, como dije no todo será perfecto, toda relación tienen altas y bajas y claro queda en si la pareja se ama lo suficiente para superarlo, bueno no les distraigo más, disfrútenlo...**

**Ya te recupere, No quiero perderte**

**Ch2**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, me sentía emocionada por haber vuelto a ver a Kentin! Quería que fuera mañana para poder ir corriendo a abrazarlo, pero tenía que dormir si es que no quería amanecer con ojeras...

A la mañana siguiente, me levante de un salto y fui a ducharme rápidamente y me tome el tiempo de buscar un bonito conjunto para ver a Kentin, estaba emocionada ya podría verlo.

Me puse un short blanco con una blusa color azul y unas zapatillas azules, deje mi cabello suelto y solo le puse un par de ganchitos.

De repente sonó el timbre, *Tal vez era Kentin!* corrí a las escaleras pero mi padre me gano y el abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días señor, esta Sakura?- *Era Kentin! Era el!*

-Si claro, la llamare- respondió mi padre

-Sakura! Te buscan!- grito mi padre por las escaleras

-Y-ya voy!- grite *Que como no me vio en las escaleras? Pues al escuchar que me buscaría me escondí en mi habitación* baje rápidamente y me prepare para abrir la puerta y cuando lo vi me sonroje

-Hola Sakurita- me sonrió y no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarlo

-Kentinnnn!- le bese la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba

-... Sakura- escuche la voz de mi padre,*acaso se había quedado viéndome todo ese rato?*

-Ahh papá! No los presente... Pues él es Kentin, Kentin él es mi papá-dije sonriente

-Tu eres Kentin?!- mi padre y mi madre, que se acercó a ver que sucedía, se quedaron sorprendidos en cuanto lo presente

-Sí, mucho gusto, cambie un poco lo se jeje- su risa era tan hermosa

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir al instituto nos vemos luego-me despedí de mis padres los cuales aun seguían sorprendidos y tome de la mano a Kentin para poder irnos.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle, no podía dejar de mirar su cabello desordenado, sus ojos, sus labios...

-Sakura, sucede algo?- pregunto *En que momento había volteado?!*, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-L-Lo lamento Kentin, solo te observaba-dije apenada

-Tr-tranquila, no hay problema- se sonrojo

-Te quiero mucho- me puse de puntitas delante de él y lo bese, el correspondió mi beso y me abrazo por la cintura

-Yo también te quiero- respondió y seguimos rumbo a la escuela

Cuando llegamos hubieron muchas miradas sobre nosotros, en ese momento recordé el trato que debía cumplir, pero tenía que saber exactamente lo que Castiel quería que hiciera así que me propuse a ir a hablarle en el receso. Luego de las primeras clases, por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de tan esperado receso, le dije a Kentin que tenía que ir a hablar con alguien y que luego lo buscaría, el acepto un tanto desconfiado pero se fue a pasear por allí.

Fui a buscar a Castiel, el cual como siempre, estaba en el patio.

-Hola Castiel! Tenemos que hablar- dije

-Sabía que este día llegaría, me terminaras?-dijo en tono burlón

-Nunca comenzamos querido, déjate de bromas vengo a hablar sobre el trato que hicimos- dije- Que es lo que le debo decir a Nadja?

-Pues como eres su amiga deberás decirle si quiere salir contigo a pasear-explico- luego ''por casualidad'' me las cruzare, allí será el momento en que inventaras una excusa y te esfumaras, comprendes?

-Si comprendo, puedo saber porque quieres a Nadja?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-Eso no te incumbe tabla! Vete!-dijo

-Aja! Lo sabía ella te gusta!- dije

-Cállate! Alguien puede oírte!- dijo sonrojado

-Castiel está enamorado!-grite

-Cállate!- dijo tapándome la boca, al tratar de quitar su brazo tropecé y caímos ambos al suelo

-Auch!- me queje

-Tonta ves lo que...-fue interrumpido

-Sakura? Castiel?-esa voz, voltee y vi a Kentin y a Nadja ambos mirándonos, la posición en la que estábamos era algo comprometedora, *rayos! Esto es mala suerte*

-Kentin!- me levante rápidamente y me acerque a el

-Porque estabas con Castiel?!- dijo molesto

-Tenía que hablar con el de algo- dije

-Y acaso de esa manera se habla?!- grito

-No, solo me tropecé y ambos caímos, fue accidental, te lo juro- dije apenada

-Sakura, creí que eras mi amiga!- dijo Nadja mirándome molesta

-Nadja! No es lo que piensas!- dije

-Oigan basta!- grito Castiel- Fue un bendito accidente! Nadja acaso crees que tu mejor amiga sería capaz de eso?!

-A ver qué piensas de esto Sakura?!- grito Nadja y beso a Kentin - Que se siente que estén sobre el chico que te gusta!

-Cómo pudiste!- grite mientras la empujaba, se me salían las lágrimas por la rabia, una de mis mejores amigas como pudo hacerme esto

-Tú comenzaste- grito y me devolvió el empujón

-Te voy a matar! Te odio!- grite y quise lanzarme sobre ella

-Basta! No se peleen!-grito Castiel abrazándome para que no me le lanzara encima de ella

-Nadja! Tranquilízate!-Kentin tomo de la misma manera a Nadja y se alejó un poco

-Kentin...! Eres un IDIOTA!-grite mientras las lágrimas se me caían

-Nadja, vámonos...-se arrastrando a Nadja mientras lloraba al igual que yo, cuando se alejaron de nosotros, Castiel dejo de apretarme la cintura.

-Lo siento, lo arruine todo-dije llorando

-No es tu culpa, son un par de tontos que no saben escuchar- dijo abrazándome

-Perdí a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga, por un accidente- dije apenada

-Tranquila, todo se solucionara pronto, debemos dejar que se calmen- dijo- Iras a clase?

-No tengo ganas de verlos- dije secándome las lagrimas

-Chicos, no irán a clase?-pregunto Lysandro, el cual apareció junto con Julieta otra de mis amigas.

-Saku, estuviste llorando?-se acercó a verme preocupada- Hace poco también vi a Nadja llorando al lado de un chico castaño... No sé su nombre

-Es Kentin...-respondí

-Kentin volvió! Vaya sí que esta cambiado- dijo sorprendida

-Pero sigue siendo idiota-dijo Castiel

-Porque dices eso Castiel?- pregunto Lysandro

-Pues...- le conté todo a ambos, los cuales nos miraron algo apenados

-Vaya, Lys no crees que debemos ayudarlos?-dijo Julieta

-De echo princesa, los ayudaremos porque son unos buenos amigos-dijo Lysandro sonriendo

-Yo hablare con Nadja, no te preocupes, volveremos a ser amigos todos-dijo Julieta

-Yo creo que iré con Rosalya para que me ayude con Kentin, digamos que ella sabe convencer a las personas- dijo, todos nos miramos y reímos

-No se preocupen! Todo se arreglara!-dijo Julieta abrazándome- Ahora... Irán a clase?

-Pues...-respondimos Castiel y yo

-Pienso que deberíamos ir a clase todos ya que así Kentin y Nadja no se dejaran llevar por malos pensamientos-dijo Lysandro, ambos nos miramos y asentimos *tenían razón, si ambos nos quedábamos fuera del salón, pensarían peores cosas*.

Todos entramos al Aula, Kentin y Nadja nos miraban de reojo. Fui a mi asiento, estaba nerviosa, sentía la mirada de Kentin, pero evite voltear, estaba molesta *no creyó en mi merece que lo ignore*

Luego que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase, me sentí relajada, vi que Julieta ya había empezado a hablar con Nadja, porque ella volteo a verme avergonzada, Rosalya también estaba haciendo entrar en razón a Kentin.

Salí del aula y fui al patio, estaba nerviosa y furiosa porque Kentin no me creyera. Aunque la verdad tendría que vengarme porque Nadja beso a Kentin, pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Sakura? Que haces aquí?-pregunto Aria

-Necesitaba tomar aire...-respondí

-Escuche que Kentin volvió, es cierto que nuestro amiguito esta devuelta?-pregunto sonriendo

-Si pero ya no es pequeñito, ha cambiado-me sonroje

-En serio? Vaya! Aun no lo he podido ver- dijo- Porque tú y Nadja andan con caras largas?

-Problemas con chicos-respondí

-Oh vaya!-exclamo

-Y bueno, a ti como te va con Nathaniel?-pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Pues Amber aún no acepta lo mío con él, y ni que decir de Melody-suspiro

-Ya me imagino- reí

-Oye, que paso en serio…cuéntame-puso cara de perrito

-Está bien, te lo contaré…- le expliqué lo sucedido mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente.

-Vaya, pero Nadja sigue molesta?- preguntó

-No lo sé, tal vez, pero no ha venido a hablarme, pero sigo algo molesta porque besó a Ken- dije

-No siente nada por Ken, tú lo sabes y él nunca sintió nada por ella, siempre estaba detrás de ti-me revolvió el cabello- No te preocupes de seguro Juli y Lys ya lo arreglaron

-Ojala tengas razón- dije

-Y sabes, me alegra que por fin hallas aceptado que amas a Kentin-sonrió

-Es muy lindo…- me sonroje

-Si quieres Nathaniel y yo podemos acompañarte a casa- me ofreció

-Si Kentin no se atreve a hablarme, acepto encantada-dije

-Jajaja, bueno, iras a clase?- pregunto

-Sí, vamos-la tome del brazo y entramos al aula.

Luego que acabaron las clases, *Kentin ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra* así que decidí esperar a Nathaniel y Aria, mientras los esperaba vi a Castiel saliendo del instituto.

-A quién esperas?- preguntó

-A Nath y Aria- respondí

-Nadja te habló?- se puso nervioso

-No, y Kentin mucho menos- suspiré fastidiada

-Sobre eso, no puedo creer que ese gafotas haya cambiado tanto físicamente-dijo en tono burlón- Pero, igualmente pienso que es idiota

-…-suspiré

-Bueno, me voy, si Nadja sigue así por mucho tiempo, no creo que lo tolere… es demasiado terca, me saca de quicio- se alejó y se fue dejándome sola nuevamente.

Mientras esperaba vi a Kentin salir, ambos esquivamos las miradas.

-Rosalya y Lysandro me lo explicaron todo- dijo aun sin mirarme

-Y les creíste?-dije

-Pues… Sakura lamento haber desconfiado de ti, fui un tonto al pensar que me harías daño- dijo apenado

-Lo que más me molesta es que Nadja te besara en venganza por creer tal estupidez- dije molesta

-Sobre eso, Saku… Lo lamento-Nadja apareció

-En serio, Nadja somos mejores amigas, trataba de conseguirte una cita con Castiel- dije

-Sí, lo sé…Julieta me lo dijo todo- se sonrojo- eres una buena amiga Saku, lamento lo que te hice, me puedes perdonar?

-…-suspiré *No quiero perderlos*- Está bien, pero tú! –señale a Kentin- No te daré galletas por una semana!

-Me lo merezco… pero una semana?!- dijo sorprendido

-Sí, y tu Nadja tendrás que conseguir tu cita, Tu sola!-dije *Es un buen castigo para ambos*

-Sí que es cruel…- ambos suspiraron

-Vaya al parecer ya están todos bien- dijo Aria, la cual venía con Nathaniel, ambos tomados de las manos

-Kentin, un gusto verte nuevamente-dijo Nathaniel

-Me imagino que Kentin se irá contigo no Saku?, nosotros ya debemos irnos- dijo Aria

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondí

-Yo puedo acompañarlos?- le preguntó Nadja a Aria

-Sí, Nos vemos chicos- los 3 se fueron y nos dejaron solos

-Sakura…- Kentin me tomó de la cintura y me besó dulcemente, dudé si corresponderlo o no, pero no me aguante *Este chico me ha enamorado*

-Te quiero-susurré

-Ya te recuperé, No quiero perderte nunca más-dijo

En el transcurso a mi casa, ambos conversamos de muchas cosas… era tan lindo.

Continuara así de lindo siempre?...

**Y bueno este es el fin del cap 2 ojala les haya gustado, dejen ideas jajaja.**

**Dejen reviews tal vez dentro de poco ponga el lemon, pero será luego de que pasen muchas cosas. Adiós nos leemos en el próximo cap. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa nuevamente, aquí traigo un nuevo cap! Estoy tratando de pegarlo un poco a la historia del juego, pero verán que lo cambio, así se hará más interesante Jajaja, piensos en agregar algo diferente. Bueno ojala lo disfruten :3 aquí tienen.**

**Lo siento, yo lo vi primero**

**Ch3**

Luego de que arreglar todos los problemas, por fin le dije mi idea sobre hacer un concierto a Lysandro. Todos aceptaron encantados, teníamos el lugar, a los integrantes de la banda *Claro que Castiel estuvo molesto cuando tuve que preguntarle a Nathaniel si quería tocar la batería* y carteles por todos lados, Rosalya nos hizo trajes a todos *Tuve que pagarlo*, Nadja, Aria, Julieta y yo nos veíamos geniales con los trajes que nos hizo Rosa, los chicos se veían geniales, a pesar que Kentin no formaba parte de la banda Rosalya le hizo un traje, se veía muy guapo, llevaba una camisa a cuadros azul con una camiseta color negra con un dibujo de una guitarra, un jean azul oscuro y zapatillas negras, *Estaba muy guapo!*.

Ya era hora del concierto, Nadja y Castiel ya se llevaban perfectamente, habían salido un par de veces y ella siempre iba a los ensayos, y hoy ella estaba emocionada por verlo.

El concierto empezó y había mucha gente en el sótano.

-Waa no logro ver nada!- abrace a Kentin ya que había mucha gente

-Jaja ven!- se metió bajo mis piernas y me subió en sus hombros

-Kyaaa!- grite cuando me alzo sorpresivamente

-Puedes verlos ahora?- dijo

-Siii puedo ver todo!- dije emocionada

Luego de que acabo el concierto Kentin me bajo de sus hombros, allí fue cuando me di cuenta *Llevaba vestido!*, me sonroje al momento que toque nuevamente el suelo.

-Que sucede?- pregunto confundido

-Me subiste a tus hombros, teniendo vestido...- lo vi a los ojos y al parecer él se dio cuenta en ese momento y se sonrojo

-Lo siento, pero te juro que no vi nada- dijo nervioso

-D-de acuerdo no te preocupes- le sonreí -iré a buscar a las chicas

-No demores, te acompañaré a tu casa- me dio un beso

-Está bien- sonreí y fui a buscar a las demás, fui al patio y encontré a Nadja hablando con una chica de cabello castaño con trencitas, evite cruzarme con ellas y di la vuelta, volví hacia el sótano y encontré a Aria y Julieta conversando.

-Que les pareció el concierto?- me acerque a ellas

-Estuvo perfecta tu idea- respondió Aria

-Sí, fue genial ver a Lys cantar- dijo Julieta- excepto porque vino una lolita a acosarlo

-Cierto, quería preguntarte quien era, yo también me la cruce- dijo Aria

-Se llama Nina, si supieras como se puso cuando Lysandro le dijo que no lo abrace, da miedo- dijo Julieta

-Hace un momento vi a Nadja hablando con una chica en el patio, me pregunto quién será- dije y de pronto vimos a Nadja pasar corriendo a nuestro lado y bajo rápidamente al sótano.

-Que paso con ella?- dijimos desconcertadas

-Nos vamos Aria?- apareció Nathaniel

-Sí, nos vemos chicas-se despidió y me dejo con Julieta, pero no tardó en llegar Lysandro y se la llevo, pero Kentin llego a llevarme a casa también.

No vi a Nadja ni a Castiel, de seguro estaban en el sótano.

-Viste a Nadja por casualidad?- le pregunte a Kentin

-Sí, bajo corriendo a besar a Castiel, estaba muy pálida- respondió

-Ah ya veo...-susurre *Al parecer esa chica la puso así*

-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo

-G-gracias, tu también te ves muy lindo- dije y no pude evitar sonrojarme

Llegamos a mi casa y como aun no era muy tarde, nos pusimos a conversar allí parados.

-Sakura!, que haces que no entras?- salió mi madre sorpresivamente por la puerta

-Estoy hablando con Kentin- dije

-Hola Kentin, no quisieras cenar con nosotros?- pregunto mi madre a lo que yo me sonroje

-Por supuesto como decirle que no- respondió sonriente

-Pasen entonces, cenaremos juntos!-dijo mi madre emocionada

-De acuerdo...-tome de la mano a Kentin, entramos a mi casa y lo lleve al comedor

-Buenas noches señor- saludó a mi padre

-Hola papá- lo salude

-Hola chicos, que tal salió el concierto?- pregunto mi papá

-Salió perfecto, asistieron muchas personas!- respondí

-Sakura me ayudas a poner la mesa?!- grito mi madre desde la cocina

-Ya voy!- dije y camine a la cocina- mmm que bien huele! Hiciste spaghetti! Que rico!

-Sí y también prepare esto!- me mostro un pastel de chocolate

-Vaya madre, hoy te esforzaste mucho!-dije sorprendida

-Sabía que vendrías con tu lindo novio, se ven bien juntos- dijo

-No digas esas cosas!...-me sonroje- Iré a poner la mesa

-Serviré la comida!- grito feliz

Cuando regrese al comedor vi a mi padre y a Kentin hablando mucho, al parecer llevaban una gran conversación *Se llevan bien!, eso es bueno*. Termine de arreglar la mesa y me senté al lado de Kentin, mi madre llego al rato con los platos y empezaron a preguntarle miles de cosas.

-Y Kentin, como te va en la escuela ahora que has vuelto?-pregunto mi madre

-Pues muy bien es genial, Sakura me ayudo a hacer amigos- respondió

-Me parece muy lindo verlos juntos al fin- exclamo mi madre

*Mi madre avergonzándome siempre*

-Espero seas capaz de cuidar a mi hija-dijo mi padre

-Por supuesto, la protegeré siempre- dijo- no dejaría que le hagan daño.

*Que lindooo!* No pude evitar sonrojarme y le sonreí

-Y como van tus notas linda?- me pregunto mi padre

-Perfectas!- exclame *Saco notas justas...*

-Me parece muy bien- dijo mi madre

Luego que acabamos de cenar, Kentin agradeció y se despidió, yo lo acompañé a la puerta.

-Fue muy lindo cenar contigo-dijo sonriente y sonrojado

-A mi también me gusto- me sonroje y lo abrace- Te quiero!

-Yo también te quiero preciosa- tomo mi mentón y me beso dulcemente- Mañana vendré por ti

-De acuerdo- respondí

-Nos vemos- se despidió

-Nos vemos- respondí, vi cómo se iba y luego entre a mi casa...

Me fui a dormir, esperando con ansias el día siguiente,... Sonó mi alarma y me levante con una gran sonrisa *Estoy enamorada no puedo evitarlo* me duche y como hoy había mucho sol me puse un short azul y una blusa de tirantes naranja.

Mientras tomaba mi desayuno, sonó el timbre *Era Kentin!*, fui corriendo a la puerta y salte sobre él.

-Mi amor!- grite dándole un abrazo

-Hola Sakurita- dijo besando mi mejilla

-Que tal me veo?- le pregunte sonriente

-T-te ves muy bien...- se sonrojo

-Solo eso me dirás?- hice un puchero

-Q-que quieres que te diga?- dijo nervioso

-Pues que me veo guapa!-dije

-Siempre lo estás...-susurro

-Te escuche- le sonreí- Gracias, nos vamos?

-Claro- me devolvió la sonrisa

Mientras íbamos rumbo a la escuela nos topamos con una chica, tenía el cabello corto ondulado y color negro, sus ojos eran color verde, era muy bonita.

-No pensé encontrarte nuevamente- le hablo a Kentin *Le hablo a mi KENTIN?!*

-H-hola- respondió nervioso

-Hola- dije algo fastidiada *Mejor que deje de sonreír o se las verá con mi puño*

-Ah disculpa, tu eres?- pregunto

-Soy su...-me interrumpió

-Es mi novia- respondió Kentin *Lo dijo! Lo dijo! Qué lindo es!*

-Ah ya, bueno quería agradecerte por ayudarme ayer- dijo

-No fue nada- respondió Kentin

-Eres tan modesto, bueno ojala pueda cruzarme contigo nuevamente, pero a solas- dijo desafiándome con la mirada

-Lo siento, Yo lo vi primero y el me ama a mi jaja, adiós!- jale a Kentin y le saque la lengua

-Disfrútalo mientras lo tengas!- grito a lo lejos

-Dame 3 razones por las cuales no deba ir a arrancarle los cabellos- dije furiosa

-Una es que eres una hermosa dama que no debe rebajarse al nivel de una chica simple- dijo

-Faltan 2!- dije aun alterada *Esa chica me saco de mis casillas completamente*

-Dos es que si la volvemos a ver seré yo el que la ponga en su lugar- dijo

-Una más por favor- ya empezaba a calmarme

-Sabes que te amo y solo a ti princesa-susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba

-Gracias...- suspire- Ahora explícame de donde la conoces

-Ayer regresando a mi casa, vi que un hombre quería abusar de ella y pues como todo hombre, la defendí como hubiera hecho cualquier otro hombre- explico

-Eres muy dulce- dije- Pero no quiero cruzarme con ella nuevamente

-No te preocupes, solo me importas tu- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Te quieroooo!-lo abrace

-Llegaremos tarde! Súbete a mi espalda!- dijo y yo obedecí- Agárrate fuerte!

-Waaaa!-grite cuando empezó a correr rápidamente, cruzamos el parque y no tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada del instituto.

-Llegamos! Y con tiempo de sobra!-sonrió orgullosamente

-Hola Sakura!- saludo Julieta la cual venía con Lysandro y Rosalya

-Hola!-dije bajándome de la espalda de Kentin

-Hola- saludo el también

-Miren allí viene Nadja- dijo Rosalya

-Se le nota algo nerviosa no?- dije *Debe ser por la chica de ayer*

-Hola Nadja!-saludo Julieta

-H-hola chicos...-dijo nerviosa

-Pasa algo Nady?-pregunte

-No, no todo está bien...-respondió- Mira se hace tarde, deberíamos entrar

-Creo que tiene razón...-dijo Kentin

Todos entramos y de pronto sonó un aviso de la directora, que decía que vayamos al aula porque tenía que dar un anuncio.

Luego que entramos me di cuenta que no estaban ni Castiel ni Nathaniel, me preocupe ya que era extraño ver que faltaran, pero luego le preguntaría a Aria si sabía el porqué. La directora nos felicitó y pudimos seguir con las clases normales, al receso vi que Nadja y Alexy andaban preguntándole a todo mundo sobre la chica de cabello castaño y ropa llamativa.

-Yo la vi también Nadja- dije acercándome a ellos

-En serio? Creí que era la única- dijo aliviada

De pronto alguien salió de la sala de profesores, era la chica!

-Oh vaya! Pero si eres la que me ayudo a encontrar a Castiel- dijo sonriendo- No pudimos presentarnos, me llamo Debrah, mucho gusto, ahora si me disculpas iré a ver a mis antiguos camaradas, nos vemos.

-Bueno ya sabemos cómo se llama-dije

-Pero porque buscaba a Castiel, ella no me inspira confianza-dijo Nadja

-Tú crees? Parece muy amable- agrego Alexy

-Deberíamos preguntarle a todos como es ella- sugerí *A mí tampoco me inspiraba confianza*

-Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Nadja

Alexy, Nadja y yo nos la pasamos preguntándole a todos y cada uno sobre si conocían a Debrah. Nadie dijo nada malo de ella, incluso Melody nos dijo que ella era la cantante del disco que le regale en su cumpleaños. Fui a comprarlo nuevamente y los 3 nos pusimos a escucharlo.

Luego de un rato, Alexy se fue a buscar a su hermano y Debrah llevo a Nadja a un aula, no pude seguirlas cuando las vi yendo al sótano, porque Kentin me dijo que regresáramos juntos.

Fue lindo, *Se saltó su castigo!* ya que se compró un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

-Quieres?- dijo poniéndose una en la boca y acercándose

-Jajaja claro!- dije quitándole la galleta de la boca

-Oye! Esperaba un beso!- dijo

-Lo siento, pero como te saltaste tu castigo, hoy no habrán besos- dije riendo

-Te los robare!- dijo y me abrazo

-Jajaja inténtalo!- puse mi mano en mi boca evitando que me besara

-Tramposa!-dijo y me hizo cosquillas

-Jajaja K-Kentin Bast-ta! Jajaja- era mi debilidad.

-Dame un beso!-

-No!-

-Dame un BESO!-

-No!-

-Por favor Sakurita!- me levanto en sus brazos

-Está bien, está bien!-dije

-Yupiiii!- me bajo y me beso muy dulcemente en los labios

Al día siguiente, llegue con Kentin al instituto, pero esta vez había algo extraño en el ambiente, todos estaban alterados no sé porque razón, claro que Kentin y yo quedamos boquiabiertos cuando vimos a Castiel con su nuevo*FEO* look. Algo estaba sucediendo. Luego de las primeras clases llego el receso y fui con Kentin a sentarme en unas de las bancas del patio. Y entonces Aria se nos acercó.

-Oye Sakura...Nadja está algo extraña, esta diciéndole a todos que Debrah es mala y cosas así- dijo Aria preocupada

-Pues, yo pienso igual que ella- dije

-Pero está quedando como la loca del instituto- dijo

-Tratare de conversar con ella- dije

Cuando entramos vimos a Alexy, Violeta, Nadja y Debrah. No me lo podía creer, *Esas lagrimas eran fingidas*. Vi a Nadja correr lejos d la escenita, quise ir a verla, pero Kentin me detuvo.

-Me preocupa, quiero verla!- dije

-Dejemos que se calme, creo que Nathaniel sabe esto, vayamos a preguntarle- dijo Aria

-B-bueno- dije

De repente antes de que entráramos a la sala de delegados, escuchamos un fuerte golpe y vimos a Nadja venia llorando y corrió a abrazar a Armin, el cual salía del aula, todos nos quedamos asustados por verla así...

Teníamos que buscar la forma de ayudarla...

**Y bueno… que opinan hasta ahora… aún no hay sucrette para Armin *pobrecito* Jajaja la que este por la labor puede dejarme un review con el nombre de su Sucrette y será la novia de Armin, no sean tímidas, bueno nos leemos en próximo cap. No se olviden de leer mi otro fic "Carmesí y Plateado" ya pronto lo continuare, no se preocupen. Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo cap ojala les guste es algo graciosa la discusión entre los chicos, me voy quedando sin ideas y se acerca el lemon así que estoy pensando cómo hacer todo dulce y lindo. Aquí se los dejo disfrútenlo.**

**Con amigos todo se puede**

**Ch4**

Entre todos, empezamos a planear algo, les dije a todos que nos reunamos en mi casa *Mala idea! Que porque?* pues todos estábamos conversando tranquilamente en mi habitación *Debí vigilar a Rosalya*.

-Por dios! Que son todas estas ropas!-grito Rosalya

-O-oye deja mi armario!- grite

-Sakura con esta ropa interior nunca lograras que Kentin de el siguiente paso!- dijo *Oh dios mío! Hablo de mi ropa interior frente a todos*

-Rosalya! Calla!- grite y entre Aria y Aymar la alejaron de mi armario

-...- los chicos estaban completamente sonrojados

-O-oigan... Alguien sabe dónde está Lysandro?- dijo Julieta para cambiar de tema

-Creen que se haya perdido?- opino Aymar *Después de todo es algo despistado*

-Iré a buscarlo! Me preocupa!- Julieta salió a buscarlo

-Y bueno...- dije *Estoy completamente avergonzada!*

-Debemos ir de compras urgente!- dijo Rosalya

-Rosa!- grite sonrojada

-Jajajaja- mis 3 amigas estallaron en carcajadas

-Y ustedes no se salvan! Iré a sus casas a revisar igualmente!-dijo Rosalya y todas la miraron asustadas

-Preciosa, ven siéntate- Kentin me tomo de la mano y yo me senté entre sus piernas

-Olvida todo lo que dijo Rosa por favor-le susurre al oído

-Como tú digas linda- me beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- me sonroje

Empezamos a conversar y luego de un rato aparecieron Lysandro y Julieta, resulto que Lysandro había perdido el papel con mi dirección.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar- dijo Lysandro

-Tranquilo, solo te perdiste la inspección de la ropa interior de Sakura- dijo Armin *Y lo dice tan tranquilo*

-Solo yo puedo hablar de la ropa interior de Sakura!- grito Kentin

-Ni siquiera le has visto lo que lleva bajo la falda- grito Armin

-Por supuesto que sí!- grito Kentin *En que MOMENTO OCURRIO ESO?!*

-Mentiroso!- grito Armin *Esto es en serio?!*-

-Y acaso te importa?! Tú se las quieres ver a Aymar!- se sonrojo

-Pues... Aun no es mi novia, pero si me lo preguntas pues...- se sonrojo

-Armin!- grito Aymar

-Basta chicos esto, se está saliendo de control- gracias al cielo Nathaniel tenía que intervenir

-A que tú tampoco se las has visto- dijo Armin

-Jamás haría eso!- Nath se sonrojo

-Porque no te gustaría ver las bragas de Aria?- Armin rio

-...- Nathaniel no contesto

-Nathaniel!- grito Aria sonrojada

-Oh! Nathaniel así que si quieres verlas!- dijo Kentin en tono burlón

-Kentin!- grite sonrojada

-Y porque Lysandro se salva?! El de seguro ya vio las de Julieta- dijo Nath

-...- Lysandro solo se sonrojo *Esos silencios obviamente significan Si*

-Lysandro!- grito Julieta sonrojada

-Y todo esto se causó por tu inspección sorpresa- le dijo Nadja a Rosalya

-Lo lamento?-Dijo Rosalya

Luego de la pelea *Por culpa de Rosa* decidimos pasar a lo importante, Rosalya nos contó la idea que tenía, consistía en hacer pasar a Leigh *El novio de Rosa* por un mánager que le ofrecería un mejor contrato a Debrah, obviamente todo sería solo actuación.

Aria, Nathaniel, Kentin y yo nos ofrecimos a ir a buscar el traje de Leigh y Nadja, Aymar, Armin y Lysandro irían a buscar más información sobre Debrah, Rosalya y Julieta se encargarían de Leigh.

Al día siguiente, al terminar las clases, fui con Kentin, Aria y Nathaniel a buscar el traje que llevaría Leigh. Llegamos a la tienda y Kentin escogió uno plomo y Nathaniel uno negro clásico.

-Cual llevamos?- pregunto Aria

-Pienso que el plomo estaría bien- dijo Kentin

-Pero el negro le daría más credibilidad- dijo Nathaniel

-Por qué no se los prueban y vemos cual queda mejor?- opine

-Buena idea- ambos se llevaron el traje que escogieron y a los pocos minutos salieron *No creí que lo harían!*

-Nathaniel tiene razón, es mejor el negro con la camisa blanca- dijo Kentin el cual estaba sonrojado

-Entonces llevaremos ese- dije

- Aunque ambos se ven muy bien en traje- dijimos ambas

-Sakura!-Kentin se sonrojo

-Aria!-Nathaniel se había puesto muy rojo.

Luego de que fuimos a comprar, Nathaniel y Aria decidieron llevarle el traje a Rosalya, Kentin fue conmigo a mi casa. Todos estábamos nerviosos mientras esperamos el gran día.

Al día siguiente, pusimos el plan en marcha, a Nathaniel se le ocurrió una gran idea, Kentin y yo lo ayudamos a arreglar todo en la sala de profesores. Nadja, Armin y Rosalya estaban viendo a Leigh haciendo perfectamente su papel, Debrah se creyó todo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Nadja echó a correr porque era perseguida por ella, suerte que Aymar le dijo minutos antes a donde tenía que ir.

De pronto se escuchó en los altavoces a Debrah amenazando a Nadja, insultando a todos los que creían ser sus amigos y por si fuera poco dando a conocer su verdadera intención con Castiel, era una bruja! *Peor que Amber*.

Cuando ambas salieron de la sala de profesores y Debrah estuvo a punto de pegarme a Nadja, Castiel la tomo del brazo y evito que la golpeara.

Lástima que Nadja tuvo un castigo, fue por culpa de Amber ya que ayer ella planeaba tirarle un cubo con agua de los servicios a Debrah y cuando Nadja trato de evitarlo, pues Debrah la acuso de que ella había sido, a pesar de que le dijimos a la directora que ella no había tenido la culpa igualmente tuvo que hacer su castigo.

Algunas de las chicas aún estaban algo confundidas y apenadas, pero amablemente Lysandro y Julieta ayudaron a que Kim, Iris, Violeta y Melody se disculparan con Nadja.

Castiel y Nadja se reconciliaron y planeamos salir en grupo, iríamos al centro mañana.

Esperemos que salga bien todo...

**Y bueno este el final del cap 4 Aymar ya eres parte de mi historia jeje ojala te haya gustado. Nos leemos en el cap 5 bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y bueno este es el cap número 5, Aymar ojala te guste me esforcé muchísimo, bueno aquí se los dejo, este es el cap más largo que he hecho disfrútenlo**

**Descubriendo Sentimientos**

**Ch5**

Hoy saldríamos todos juntos, iríamos a pasar el día en el centro comercial.

Kentin pasaría a buscarme, estaba emocionada. Me puse un vestido color blanco con una chaquetita color negra y sandalias de tiritas, también tome un pequeño bolso, ya estaba lista.

En el momento que bajaba las escaleras, sonó el timbre y fui corriendo a saltar a los brazos de...

-Tan feliz estas de verme?- esa voz no era de Kentin, él no tiene pechos, el ya no es bajito! Ese no era MI KENTIN! A la que abrazaba era...

-A-Aymar?!- me sonroje y la solté

-Lo sé, lo se creíste que era Kentin- dijo riendo

-Siii, lo siento mucho- dije- Que paso? Creí que nos encontraríamos en la parada del bus

-Pues, quería hablar contigo...-dijo

-Dime lo que sea - le sonreí

-Pues, veras... No sé cómo decirle lo que siento a Armin- se sonrojo

-Vaya! Pero si se nota que muere por ti, te ayudare! Mira lo que tenemos que hacer es ...

Luego que termine de contarle mi brillante plan, sonó el timbre nuevamente, ese de seguro era Kentin! *Tenía que serlo!*.

-Kentin!- grite y salte a abrazarlo

-Hola preciosa- dijo dándome un beso

-Oh Sakura! Me rompes el corazón, creí que ese tipo de saludos me los dabas solamente a mí- dijo Aymar fingiendo sufrimiento

-La saludaste a ella así? Creí que eso era algo nuestro- Kentin se unió a la actuación

-Ya ya chicos, calmen hay mucha Sakura para todos- dije

-Pero...tú eres solo mía, de nadie mas- Kentin hizo un puchero

-Comparte! Soy su amiga!- dijo Aymar

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- rio Kentin- Y bueno vamos a ver a los demás?

-Sí, vamos- tome mi bolso y fuimos a la parada de autobús, allí encontramos a Nathaniel, Aria, Castiel, Nadja, Julieta, Lysandro, Rosalya, Leigh, Armin y Alexy.

-Hola, nadie más falta?- pregunte

-No, solo faltaban ustedes- respondió Aria

-Es tu oportunidad, salúdalo y siéntate a su lado en el bus- le susurre a Aymar

-E-está bien!- dijo y se acercó a Armin- Hola Armin, puedo sentarme junto a ti en el bus?

-A-ah...s-si claro- Armin se sonrojo

Cuando llego el bus, todos subimos y allí fue cuando notamos lo nerviosos que esos 2 estaban *Que bueno que tenía un plan*. Cuando llegamos caminamos viendo todas las tiendas.

-No puede ser que bonitos!-grite corriendo hacia una tienda donde había muchos juguetes y peluches

-Wooo!-todas las chicas entraron conmigo, a todas nos brillaban los ojos de la emoción

-Tzz mujeres!- dijo Castiel

*Pasaron 5 minutos

-Cuando saldrán de allí?!- dijo Nathaniel

*Pasaron 5 minutos más

-Vaya sí que demoran- dijo Armin

*Pasaron 5 minutos más!

-Ahhh! Me arte Nadja! Ven de una vez!-grito Castiel desde la puerta

-No!- grito ella

-Oye cabeza de carbón! Ven aquí a hora mismo!- grito

-Que me dijiste cabeza de kétchup!?-grito ella mirándolo con mala cara

-Nos estamos aburriendo de esperar! Salgan de allí!- dijo Castiel- Todo por culpa de la Frambuesita!

-Me acaba de decir frambuesa?!- dije molesta

-Jajaja -rieron los chicos

-Kentin y tu porque te ríes!?-le hice un puchero

-L-lo lamento linda- dijo apenado

-Ya ya no peleen, ya terminamos de comprar- dijo Aria

-Aquí tengo tu bolsa Sakura- me entrego Aymar

-Leigh! Te compre esto!- dijo Rosalya dándole un conejito blanco de peluche

-Gracias mi amor- respondió y le dio un beso

-K-kentin... Te compre esto- le entregue la bolsita que Aymar me había dado

-Oh Sakura...eres tan linda!- me abrazo dulcemente- Me gusta mucho

-Es un osito, como el que me diste antes de irte- me sonroje

-Nath...yo te compre... Un peluche de gatito!- Aria se sonrojo al entregar su regalo

-Gracias Aria...-Nath se sonrojo

-Tzz cuanta cursilería!- exclamo Castiel

-Oh y yo que te había comprado esto...-Nadja saco un peluche de perrito, muy parecido a Demonio

-Eh-h...Gracias- recibió el peluche y se sonrojo

-Lysandro yo también te compre uno!-Julieta le entrego un osito panda muy lindo

-Gracias princesa-el abrazo dulcemente a Julieta

-Y nadie me da a mi nada!- exclamo Armin.

-A mí tampoco hermano- dijo Alexy riendo.

Aymar me miro y yo le guiñe el ojo *Ella sabía que significaba*.

-A-armin...-Aymar se acercó a el

-Aymar...-él se sonrojo

-Y-yo te c-compre este a ti- saco de su bolsa un peluche de Yoshi

-Es Yoshi!- grito Armin emocionado

-Sí, lo compre porque sabía que te gustaría- dijo sonrojada

-Gracias!- Armin le planto un beso en la mejilla a Aymar

-Y para mí no hay nada?- dijo Alexy apenado

-Por supuesto que sí!- gritamos todas

-Me compraron algo?!- dijo

-Por supuesto!- dije

-Eres un gran amigo-dijo Aria

-Y por eso- dijo Nadja

-Te compramos- dijo Aymar

-Este peluche de Tigre!- dijo Julieta saliendo rápidamente de la tienda con un gran peluche de tigre *Muy bonito por cierto*

-Vaya no saben lo feliz que me hacen-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad

-Por qué el de él es más grande?-exclamo Castiel

-Porque es de parte de todas- respondió Nadja

-Si eso explica todo- dijo Kentin

-Acaso- dijo Aria

-Ustedes-dijo Nadja

-Están-dijo Julieta

-Celosos?!- dijimos Aymar y yo

-No!- exclamaron los chicos

-Sí que sí!- dije

-Ya ya olvídenlo!- dijo Castiel

-Busquemos algo que hacer!- dijo Kentin

-S-si!-dijo Nathaniel y se fueron caminando por delante

-De hecho están celosos- dijo Rosalya

-Esos 3 nunca cambiaran- dijo Lysandro

Continuamos nuestro paseo y vimos un lugar donde habían muchos juegos, adivinen quien corrió allí...

-Vamos a jugar! Vamos a jugar!-dijo Armin

-Oh si, podría ser divertido-dijo Aymar

-Te gusta jugar?- pregunto Armin curioso

-Por supuesto!- dijo Aymar

-Entonces, muéstrame que tan buena eres- le susurro al oído, a lo que ella se sonrojo como tomate, ambos fueron a jugar guitar Hero

-Kentin, jugamos?-lo tome del brazo

-Que quieres jugar?-me pregunto

-Mmmm...Oh mira! Intentemos ganar uno!- corrí hacia una máquina de peluches

-Pero linda, ya compraste uno- dijo

-Jajaja tienes miedo a que no salga?- lo mire desafiante

-Qué va! Puedo sacarlo rápidamente!- respondió sonriendo

-Muéstrame!- dije

-De acuerdo- dijo- Cual quieres?

-El conejito rosa!- dije, él se estiro y hecho la moneda

-A ver... Esto no puede ser tan difícil- dijo

-Lo lograra?- vino Nadja a ver

-Rayos!- exclamo Kentin, ya que apunto mal y no logro atrapar nada

-Tzz esto déjenselo a un profesional!- Castiel aparto a Kentin y hecho otra moneda

-En serio seguirán con eso?- dijo Aria

-Conejo cabron!- grito Castiel cuando fallo

-Yo lo intentare!- dijo Nathaniel, hecho nuevamente otra moneda

-Vamos Nath tu puedes!- animo Aria

-No puede ser...- dijo emocionado

-Lo cogió! Lo cogió!- dije emocionada, pero de pronto el conejito resbalo cuando las pinzas subieron

-Rayos!- exclamo Nathaniel

-Pienso que deben ser un poco más pacientes- Lysandro se acercó y hecho otra moneda *Vaya que nadie lo está logrando*

-Aquí tienes!- Lysandro logro sacar...

-Yo no quería este...- dije, era otro peluche

-Ah...cual querías?- pregunto

-El conejito rosa- respondió Nathaniel

-Jajaja, miren el lado bueno Lysandro logro sacar algo- dijo Nadja

-Pero es injusto porque todos estuvimos intentando sacar al conejo pendejo y el solo saco ese oso del demonio!- dijo Castiel

-Vaya! Que principiantes- Armin se acercó a nosotros- Yo les mostrare como se hace

-Si Armin tu puedes!- animo Aymar

-Miren y aprendan- dijo Armin, hecho la moneda y rápidamente logro capturar al conejito rosa

-Lo logro! Lo logro!- grito Julieta emocionada

-Cortesía de A y A- Armin me entrego al conejito rosa

-A y A?- pregunto Aria

-Aymar y Armin!- dijo orgulloso- Ella será mi player 2 desde ahora

-Owww!- sonreímos todas, *Mi plan había salido perfecto!, Aymar me confeso que le gustaban los juegos al igual que Armin y use eso para unirlos a ambos, Soy una genio!*

-Vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Rosalya

-Sí, muero de hambre- dije

-Yo igual!- dijo Kentin tocándose el estomago

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Aymar la cual tomo de la mano a Armin

-Entonces vamos!- dijo Nadja

Fuimos caminando al patio de comidas y decidimos entre todos comer hamburguesas.

Nosotras nos sentamos a esperar mientras los chicos iban a comprar.

-Gracias, tu plan salió perfecto- me agradeció Aymar

-Le gusta cómo eres, no hice mucho - dije

-Se ven muy bien juntos-dijo Julieta

-Jajaja basta no digan eso- dijo Aymar

-En serio, se le nota muy feliz- dijo Aria

-Ya ya basta, allí vienen los chicos!- se sonrojo

Vimos a los chicos llegando con nuestra comida, Castiel traía las hamburguesas, Kentin las bebidas, Nathaniel traía las papas fritas y entre Leigh, Lysandro y Armin traían los helados.

Todas preferimos comenzar con los helados ya que se podrían derretir.

-A que olerán los helados?- dije

-Mmmm...-Castiel se acercó a su helado y Nadja le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se embarro la nariz con helado.

-Oye cabeza de carbón! Como te atreves?!- dijo- Ahora me darás un beso!

-Nooo! Noo no quiero un beso!- grito Nadja tratando de alejar a Castiel ya que su idea era ensuciarla también- Aléjate cabeza de tomate!

-Jajajaja- Kentin empezó a reír

-Ah tú no te rías mucho!- dije y le embarre un poco de helado en su mejilla- Jajajajaja!

-De esta no te salvas!- grito Kentin y me tomo de los brazos para poder mancharme con helado

-No! Kentin!- grite tratando de salvarme, pero el logro mancharme la mejilla

-Jajaja! Lo logre!- sonrió orgulloso

-Vaya, sí que son niños- dijo Lysandro

-Digo lo mismo- dijo Nathaniel

-Ah sí?- Julieta y Aria mancharon las narices de Lysandro y Nathaniel

-Jajaja se ven ridículos!- rio Armin

-Tú también- dijo Aymar

-Y yo por ...- Aymar le mancho de helado la mejilla- Buena táctica!

-Gracias!- sonrió Aymar

-Oye preciosa, sabes lo deliciosa que te verías con helado encima?- dijo Armin

-Jajaja no caeré en eso- se sonrojo

-Ven aquí!- dijo Armin tratando de embarrarle el helado en la cara

-No! Armin jajaja!- rio

Todos jugamos por buen rato, excepto Rosalya y Leigh, creo que fueron los únicos que no hicieron nada, claro que Rosalya se la paso tomando fotos por todos lados.

Luego de limpiarnos las caras y terminar de comer los helados, pudimos por fin comenzar a comer nuestras hamburguesas, todo estaba bien! Todo era perfecto! *Porque tuvo que aparecer!*.

-No me lo creo! Sakura y Nadja?!- esa voz, esa voz tan chillona...

-Oh no Laeti...- exclamamos Kentin, Nadja y yo

-Vaya que bien acompañadas están ambas-dijo

-Vaya! Que alegría verte...no pensaba encontrarte aquí-dijo Nadja

-Pues, vine a ver un par de cosas- dijo y luego se acercó a mí- Son los chicos de tu instituto?

-S-si- respondí

-Vaya! Sí que son guapos!- exclamo- Me los presentarías?

-Pues creo que presentártelos no hace daño- dije- Pues el pelirrojo es Castiel!

-Vaya que lindo es!- dijo Laeti

-Mucho gusto señorita como vera yo soy... Ai!- Nadja le dio un codazo a Castiel- Oye carbón con patas porque me pegas!

-Debo decírtelo?- le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Ahhh... El rubio es Nathaniel-dije

-Hola- saludo sonriente

-Oh vaya que lindo eres!- dijo Laeti

-A-ah gracias- Nath se sonrojo

-Nathaniel!- le regañó Aria

-Quien es el de cabello castaño?- pregunto

-Pues es mi novio- respondí y le sonreí a Kentin

-Vaya! Te has conseguido a un chico muy guapo!- dijo

-Verdad que si- abrace a Kentin-Lo quiero con todo mi corazón

-Sakurita eres preciosa- dijo y me beso

-Que lindos, y bueno, quienes son los otros?- pregunto

-Él es Leigh y ella su novia Rosalya- dije señalándolos a los dos

-Y los otros dos?- dije

-B-bueno ellos son los gemelos Armin el de cabello negro y Alexy el de cabello celeste- dije *Las chicas van a matarme*

-Hola mucho gusto!- saludo Alexy

-Hola!- saludo Armin siempre con su gran sonrisa

-El pelinegro es muy lindo!-me dijo Laeti

-Si pero el...-se fue corriendo a hablarle

Seguimos paseando por el centro y Nadja y Yo empezábamos a creer que Armin ya estaba cayendo con Laeti *Obviamente eso no puede suceder! Ya que él está con Aymar!*

-Oye! Hay que hacer que se aleje de Armin! Él está con Aymar!- me dijo Nadja

-Sí, si ya se! debo pensar en un plan- dije

-Tengo una buenísima idea!- dijo Nadja

-A si?! Que es dime?!- dije

-Pues cuando estábamos en los videojuegos, vi que Dake estaba por allí- dijo- Dake es mujeriego y no es feo

-Y como Laeti se enamora fácilmente podemos juntarlos- *En serio, Laeti se enamora cada 5 minutos*

-Bueno, a poner en marcha el plan!- dije, Nadja y yo estábamos a punto de alejarnos

-Hey! A donde creen que van!- se acercó Castiel

-Queremos ayudar a una amiga- respondió Nadja

-A quién?-pregunto

-Castiel, en serio confía en nosotras!-dije

-Que piensan hacer?- se acercó Kentin

-Ahhh- suspire molesta- Ok les diremos, pero tendrán que ayudar a que funcione

-Miren la idea es...-Nadja les dijo todo el plan y ellos aceptaron ayudar encantados.

Ambas salimos a buscar a Dake por todo el centro comercial, y por fin lo encontramos.

-Dake hola!- dije

-Vaya vaya, pero si son mis lindas amigas- dijo sonriendo

-Estas ocupado? Queremos presentarte a una amiga- dijo Nadja

-No, solo ando paseando por aquí, una amiga? Es linda como ustedes?- pregunto sonriendo

-Confía en nosotras, es linda- dije

-Bueno, entonces llévenme a conocerla- dijo feliz

Fuimos llevando a Dake cerca del grupo y comenzó nuestro plan...

-Kentin!, Castiel! Ahora!- les dije acercándome a ellos

-De acuerdo!- respondieron ambos y corrieron a tomar a Armin para alejarlo de Laeti.

-Hey! Que pasa?!- se quejó Armin al momento que entre los 2 lo levantaron

-Laeti! Te tenemos que presentar a un chico guapo y soltero!- Nadja y yo fuimos y la jalamos hasta que quedara frente a Dake

-Te presento a Dake!- dije

-Hola linda- saludo Dake

-Hola, dime en donde estudias para inscribirme inmediatamente- dijo

-Tranquila, si quieres podemos pasear los dos solos, te gustaría?- le ofreció Dake

-Por supuesto- dijo Laeti- Nos vemos otro día chicas, adiós!

-Bien, nos libramos de Laeti!- dije emocionada cuando vimos que se alejaron

-Por fin...pero...Armin y Aymar andan lejos- dijo Nadja

-Me imagino que debe estar molesta- dije

-Sí, si Castiel hubiera estado filtreando con otra me hubiera puesto igual- dijo

-Iré con ella- dije

-De acuerdo- respondió Nadja

-Aymar!- la abrace por la espalda

-Sakura! Que sucede?- pregunto

-Porque no estas con Armin?- le pregunte

-Pues...él estaba muy feliz con Laeti, así que preferí no intervenir- dijo

-Olvídala, ya me deshice de ella, ya no interferirá, ve con el- dije dándole un empujoncito en la espalda

-E-está bien- dijo nerviosa, vi cómo se acercó a Armin *Castiel y Kentin ya lo habían dejado libre*, corrí al lado de Kentin ya que estaba cerca a ellos y escuche lo que decían.

-H-hola Armin...-Aymar se sonrojo

-Hola Aymar, porque te habías alejado?-pregunto Armin

-Pues, te vi con Laeti y no quise interrumpirlos- dijo apenada

-Interrumpir?- dijo confundido- Aymar, tu nunca interrumpirás, eres mi...

-Player 2?- dijo riendo

-Exactamente!- sonrió emocionado- Eres lo más importante para mi

-Oww que lindos que son...- le susurre a Kentin

-Eres una buena amiga- susurro Kentin

-Crees eso?- me sonroje

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriente

-Te quiero mucho!- lo abrace

-Yo te amo- me susurro suavemente en el oído, sentí un escalofrió en la piel y me sonroje

-M-me a-amas?!- tartamudee

-Sí, me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de mi a Laeti- sonrió

-Era la verdad, además preferí no decirle quien eras para que no empezara a molestar- dije

-Gracias- se sonrojo y yo le sonreí

-Saquemos una foto grupal!- grito Rosalya

-Siii!- gritamos todas emocionadas

-Pero como harán para que salgan todos en la foto- dijo Leigh

-Cierto...mmm tengo una idea!-dijo Rosalya y corrió hacia un guardia del centro comercial- Hola señor podría tomarnos una foto?

-Claro señorita- acepto sonriente y todos nos acomodamos para la foto- Sonrían!

-Vaya! Qué bonita salió la foto- suspiro Rosalya al verla- muchas gracias por su ayuda

-No hay de que, hasta luego!- se despidió el guardia y se fue

-Tienes razón, cuando la imprimas dame una a mí- dije

-Y a mí también- dijo Aria

-Y yo!-grito Nadja

-Mejor una a todas- dijo Rosa

-Y a nosotros?- dijo Castiel

-Ustedes?! Una foto?! Para que quisieran una?- Rosa levanto una ceja

-Pues quiero la prueba de que tengo una novia hermosa- dijo

-Yo igual!- dijo Kentin

-Yo quisiera una también- dijo Lysandro

-Está bien, está bien! Les daré una a todos- dijo Rosalya

-Bueno es hora de irnos verdad?- dije

-Sí, fue un lindo día- dijo Aymar

-Uno muy bello- agrego Armin

-De acuerdo, hora de irnos- dijo Nathaniel

Todos juntos nos dirigimos a la parada de autobús y regresamos, realmente fue un buen día, esperemos que Dake y Laeti estén juntos siempre no quiero tener que lidiar con ninguno de los dos otra vez.

Pienso que sería muy lindo que planeáramos salidas todos juntos, imagínense un fin de semana en la playa! Pueden pasar muchas cosas ...

**Y bueno este es el final de este cap, el siguiente posiblemente tenga lemon, no se preocupen que si no les gusta se lo pueden saltar, yo les avisare jaja. Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi este cap, nos leemos en el próximo bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Demore un poco con este cap, pero quería hacerlo largo y que sea divertido, habrá lemon en el siguiente cap, ojala disfruten esto, ya no estoy apegada a la historia, aquí por fin las cosas cambian, bueno aquí se los dejo.**

**Vacaciones Ardientes!**

**Ch 6**

Llevaba ya 4 meses de novia con Kentin, todo iba bien, era lindo salir a pasear juntos y ver películas juntos, pero algo estaba pasando, antes nos dábamos besos dulces y a veces con algo de pasión, pero últimamente se volvían muchísimo más apasionantes, ambos abríamos los ojos y nos dábamos cuenta de la posición en que estábamos, no era para nada apropiada, ambos nos separábamos al instante y no pasaba nada... Tal vez ya era hora del siguiente paso.

En el instituto darían 2 semanas de vacaciones y las chicas comenzamos a planear una salida todos juntos, decidimos por ir a un club con piscina y lugar donde poder dormir, también estuvo la idea de ir a la playa, pero la descartamos al instante, allí había más posibilidades de encontrarse a alguien del instituto *Obviamente no queríamos interrupciones*.

Estábamos en el café cercano a mi casa, estábamos solamente las chicas.

-Y bueno entonces, alguien conoce un club privado?- pregunte

-Yo conozco uno, siempre iba con mis padres- respondió Nadja- Es muy lindo, la entrada es 25$, alquilan cabañas, tiene piscinas con toboganes, juegos y muchas cosas más.

-Suena genial!- dijo Rosalya

-Entonces solo tenemos que avisar a los chicos- dijo Aymar

-Por supuesto! Claro que a nuestros padres deberemos ocultarles que irán chicos jajaja- dije

-Es obvio, si se enteran no nos dejaran ir- dijo Aria

-Y cuanto es el alquiler de la cabaña, estaremos todos en una? No creo que quepamos- dijo Julieta

-Pues, en una entran 6 personas- dijo Nadja- Y por una semana nos saldría 100$, sería una para chicos y otra para chicas!

-Perfecto! Llevare unos bikinis lindos para ustedes- dijo Rosalya- Así los chicos quedaran impresionados

-Llevare la mía por sea caso- susurre *Rosalya a veces exagera con las prendas*

-Yo igual- susurro Aymar

-Entonces todo listo nos iremos mañana mismo, de acuerdo?- pregunto Nadja

-Siii!- contestamos emocionadas

-Les avisare a los chicos- dijo Rosalya sacando su celular, mientras ella llamaba nosotras seguimos conversando

-Podremos hacerle bromas a los chicos!- dijo Nadja

-Pero y si ellos nos la devuelven?- dijo Julieta preocupada

-Que va al que hay que tenerle miedo es a Castiel!- dije

-Yo lograre hacerle una broma, se los prometo- dijo Nadja

-Jajaja nuestra heroína- rio Aria

-Chicas!- grito Rosalya

-Que paso? Que dijeron?- pregunte

-Pues todos pueden excepto Alexy- respondió

-Armin ira?!- pregunto Aymar sorprendida

-Ah, sobre eso Alexy nos lo dejara, lo obligara- dijo Rosalya sonriente

-Por qué lo obligara?- pregunto Nadja

-A Armin no le gustan los espacios abiertos- contesto Aymar

-Interesante- dije *Es cierto, Armin odia la luz del sol y todo lo natural!*

-Bueno, creo que debemos ir a arreglar maletas y pedir permiso!- dijo Rosalya

-Si! Tienes razón! Donde nos encontraremos?- pregunte

-Conozco el bus que lleva al club, nos vemos en la parada de autobús- respondió Nadja

-Bien!- respondimos todas, y partimos cada una a casa

Cuando llegue pedí permiso a mis padres y ellos aceptaron, claro que me dijeron miles de cosas de echarme repelente de mosquitos, llevar bloqueador y no olvidar nada importante, subí a mi habitación y me puse a arreglar la maleta que llevaría, puse vestidos, blusas, un par de zapatillas, sandalias y mucho más, cuando la tuve lista la cerré y en mi bolso pequeño puse mi celular, mi cámara de fotos y mi billetera *Todo listo!*.

-Estoy lista!- dije

-No olvidas nada no cariño?- pregunto mi madre

-Creo que no...-respondí *Comprare galletas para Kentin luego!*

-Bueno entonces ya duerme, sino te dejaran por demorona- dijo mi madre sonriente

-Está bien- reí- Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto y yo me metí a mi cama para poder dormir.

Y llego el gran día! Estaba emocionada! Aria vendría e iríamos juntas a ver a los demás, baje mi maleta y la puse en la sala, me vestí con un short negro y una blusa ligera, unas zapatillas y recogí mi cabello en una media cola, de pronto sonó el timbre y abrí rápidamente.

-Sakura! Estas lista?-pregunto Aria sonriente

-Por supuesto! Nos vamos?- respondí

-Está bien!- dijo

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá!- grite

-Cuídense mucho hija!- vino mi madre a abrazarme- Nos vemos en una semana

-Si ma! Nos vemos!- dije, tome mi maleta

-Hasta pronto señora!- se despidió Aria, y ambas salimos rumbo a la parada de autobús.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Lysandro, Leigh, Rosalya, Nadja y Julieta.

-Hola! Y los demás?- pregunte

-Ya deben estar llegando- respondió Rosalya

-Castiel es un demoron!- se quejó Nadja

-Que dijiste berenjena?- contesto Castiel, el cual apareció detrás de ella

-Que demoras mucho tomate!- le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Ya estoy aquí, no te quejes!- dijo

-Hola!- apareció Kentin jalando a Armin del brazo

-H-hola...- contestamos todos con una gran gota detrás de nuestra cabeza

-Donde esta Nathaniel?- dijo Aria preocupada

-Ya llegue! Disculpen la demora!- venia Nathaniel corriendo hacia nosotros

-Normalmente eres el más puntual- rio Castiel

-Todo fue culpa de Amber- dijo Nathaniel poniéndose una mano en la cara

-Y bueno? Nos vamos?- dijo Nadja

-Siii!- respondimos todos

El viaje en bus fue algo largo, pero nos la pasamos conversando, cuando llegamos al club Nadja mostro su tarjeta de membresía para que todos entremos, ya que si tenías una pagabas los 25 $ de entrada. Cuando todos pasamos fuimos directo a ver nuestras cabañas, quedamos sorprendidas, era hermoso!, los cuartos, las camas, la sala, la mini cocina, todo era bello y en el baño había un gran jacuzzi y una ducha, todo era perfecto.

-Vaya sí que es hermoso!- dije

-Verdad que sí! Bueno son 3 habitaciones, irán 2 por cuarto- dijo Nadja

-Yo iré con Aymar!- dijo Aria

-Yo con Julieta!- dijo Rosalya

-Y yo con Nadja!- dije

-Entonces vayamos a nuestros cuartos... Y antes de que se vayan corriendo, les recuerdo que todas las habitaciones son iguales!- dijo Nadja

-Ya ya!- contestamos todas

-Entonces, vamos!- subió Nadja y nosotras le seguimos. Cada dúo escogió su habitación *Nadja tenía razón, son iguales*.

-Cual cama escogerás?- le pregunte a Nadja

-La izquierda- respondió

-De acuerdo!- dije

Ambas nos pusimos a arreglar nuestras cosas ya que teníamos un closet donde poner nuestra ropa y demás. Cuando acabamos fuimos a visitar a las demás.

Primero entramos a la habitación de Aria y Aymar...

-Que tal están?- pregunte

-Perfectas! Aunque hace mucho calor, les decimos a las demás para ir a la piscina?- dijo Aymar

-Habrán mas personas?- pregunte

-Obvio que sí, si supieras cuantos chicos guapos vienen!- dijo Nadja

-Podríamos ponerlos celosos!- dijo Aria

-Creo que se lo merecerían! ,No saben con cuantas chicas tuvimos que pelear!-dijo Nadja

-Por ejemplo yo con Melody- dijo Aria

-Yo con Debrah- dijo Nadja

-Yo con Nina!- dijo Julieta apareciendo junto con Rosalya

-Mmmm yo con Laeti?- dijo Aymar

-Yo con la tipita esa que tuvo que salvar Kentin!- dije

-Cuál?!- preguntaron todas

-Es que el día de concierto, Kentin al regresar a su casa pues se topó con una damisela en peligro, y pues al ayudarla al parecer la enamoro!- dije

-Oh vaya!- exclamo Nadja- Pero Kentin te adora!

-Si lo sé, pero la única vez que la vi la deteste!- dije

-Ya ya calma, olvídala, ella no está aquí!- dijo Rosalya

-Sí, lose- dije- Bueno vamos a la piscina?

-Traje muchos bikinis para todas!- dijo Rosalya

-Tranquila Rosa, yo traje el mío- dije

-Yo igual- dijo Nadja

-Hay no sean aburridas, enserio son muy lindos-dijo Rosalya- Los chicos quedaran boquiabiertos!

-Bueno...pero si son muy extravagantes, olvídate que los usemos!- dijo Aymar

-Les encantaran!- dijo Rosalya

... 5 minutos después Rosalya llego con muchos trajes de baño y la verdad si eran hermosos.

-Vaya!- exclamamos todas

-Les dije! Leigh hace unos trajes hermosos!- dijo Rosalya- A ver Aria creo que este de color celeste te quedaría perfecto, Pruébatelo!

-De acuerdo!- dijo emocionada y fue a ponérselo en el baño

-Aymar, a ti te quedaría el de color morado- dijo Rosa

-Bien! Iré a ponérmelo!- se fue corriendo a ponérselo

-A Nadja creo que te quedara este Fucsia a rayas- dijo

-Iré a probármelo!- dijo Nadja

-Y a ti Julieta, este de color verde- dijo

-Ya!- dijo Julieta

-Miren! Que tal nos vemos?- dijeron Nadja, Aymar y Aria, todas tenían su traje puesto *Rosalya tenía razón eran muy lindos!*

-Vaya se ven muy bien!- dije

-Sí, pero me pone nerviosa que Nath me vea así- dijo Aria sonrojada

-Aria, todas estaremos juntas- dijo Aymar- No te preocupes, ahora vístanse ustedes

-Cierto, Sakura toma este!- dijo Rosalya dándome un bikini color crema con tiritas color marrón

-Iré a ponérmelo- dije yendo a mi habitación a cambiarme *Me quedaba precioso!* camine a donde estaban las demás y me topé con Julieta y Rosalya, todas ya estábamos listas.

-Vaya Sakura te ves preciosa!- dijo Rosalya

-Siii tiene razón!- dijo Julieta

-Basta chicas, me sonrojare!- dije aunque igual llegue a sonrojarme

-Bueno lleven sus toallas! Iremos a la piscina!- dijo Nadja emocionada

-Siii!- gritamos emocionadas

Todas salimos obviamente con un vestido encima de nuestros bikinis, y nuestras toallas en las manos, iríamos rumbo a las piscinas, pero cuando salimos, nos topamos con los chicos, los cuales venían hacia nosotras.

-A dónde van?- pregunto Nathaniel

-A la piscina- respondió Aria

-Se iban sin nosotros?- dijo Kentin

-Por supuesto que no, íbamos a avisarles- dijo Rosalya

-Bueno, entonces vayamos juntos- dijo Castiel

-Claro!- contesto Nadja y seguimos con nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a todos nos brillaron los ojos! Era una piscina hermosa, y lo mejor era que no había mucha gente *Ni chicas que puedan acosar a nuestros novios!*.

-Vaya, bueno es hora de meterse!- dijo Castiel quitándose su playera

-C-Castiel...- Nadja se había puesto roja como tomate

-Que sucede? Ya me has visto así- dijo riendo-Vendrás conmigo

-N-no aun no!- dijo nerviosa

-No fue una pregunta- le quito el vestido para que quedara en traje de baño.

-CASTIEL!- grito y comenzó a correr hasta quedar al otro extremo de la piscina

-Vaya, ese traje te queda precioso- dijo haciendo que Nadja se pusiera tan roja como el pelo de él.

-Aria vienes conmigo?- le pregunto Nathaniel sonriente

-P-pues yo...- respondió Aria- D-de acuerdo- cuando se quitó su vestido Nathaniel se puso muy rojo

-T-te ves muy linda- dijo Nath

-G-gracias Nath- dijo tomando su mano, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la piscina mientras Nadja y Castiel se correteaban por todos lados.

-Armin vienes conmigo?- le pregunto Aymar

-Pues... De acuerdo!- dejo su consola cubierta por su playera y tomo la mano de Aymar *No podíamos creer que acepto* Cuando ella se quitó su vestido, Armin se quedó boquiabierto.

-Vamos?- le pregunto Aymar

-S-si- respondió sonrojado

-Sakura, entrarías conmigo?- me pregunto Kentin

-S-si - respondí, me saque el vestido que llevaba dando la espalda a Kentin.

-Va-vaya! Te ves hermosa- dijo sonrojado

-Gracias- sonreí

-A ver! Frambuesita sabes nadar?- grito Castiel

-Un poco, porque?- pregunte

-Me alegra oír eso!- contesto

-P-porque me lo...- dije, de pronto me alzo en sus brazos - Ahhh! Kentin Ayúdame!

-Castiel! Dame a Sakura!- grito Kentin

-Como tú digas!- Castiel me dejo en los brazos de Kentin *Creí estar a salvo!*

-Iras al agua mi amor- dijo Kentin

-Q-que?!- pregunte incrédula

-Cast-tiel! Noo suéltame!- grito Nadja- Me voy a...

*Splash

-Jajajaja- Castiel rio a carcajadas cuando Nadja cayó al agua

-Te toca a ti- sonrió

-A si?- dije bajándome de sus brazos, *No debí ponerme al borde de la piscina, mucho menos sabiendo que Castiel andaba por allí*

-Al agua!- Castiel empujo a Kentin y el me empujo a mí, como resultado yo

*Splash

Caí al agua

-Venganza?- me pregunto Nadja

-Venganza!- dije sonriendo, ambas salimos de la piscina y sin que Castiel o Kentin se dieran cuenta los empujamos.

-Jajajajaja- reímos todos

-Graciosas! Ahora verán!- dijeron saliendo de la piscina y persiguiéndonos.

-Nadja a los toboganes rápido!- grite

-De acuerdo!- grito siguiéndome, subimos a un tobogán no tan alto y cuando ellos estuvieron a punto de alcanzarnos nos deslizamos.

-Wuuu!- gritamos ambas emocionadas

-Rayos! Armin! Atrápalas!- grito Kentin desde arriba

-De acuerdo!- grito Armin

-Ah no! Yo no dejo que fastidies a mis amigas!- dijo Aymar empujándolo a la piscina

-Jajaja está bien!- Armin sonrió maliciosamente- Quieres guerra? Pues la tendrás!

-No lograras atraparme!- grito Aymar y corrió hacia nosotras

-Mojemos a Lys!- grite

-Q-que?!- nos miró asustado

-Lysandro! No te dejes! Ven con nosotros!- grito Castiel

-M-me disculpas?- dijo Lysandro a Julieta

-Eres educado hasta en momentos así?-dijo Julieta

-No se lastime princesa- dijo besándole la mano, y corrió hasta donde estaban Castiel y Kentin, Armin salió la piscina y también se puso a su lado.

-Aria ven con nosotras!- dije

-Ya voy, adiós Nathaniel- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Nathaniel! Ven acá!- grito Castiel *Increíble! Se están llevando bien solo por querer jugar*

-Está bien!- fue a juntarse con los demás

Rosalya estaba sentada en unas sillas cerca a la piscina y Leigh también *Son los únicos que no se pelean*.

-Prepárense para la venganza!- grito Castiel

-Chicas, traten no caer a la piscina- susurro Nadja *Estábamos frente a frente, la piscina era lo único que nos separaba*

-Atrápenlas!- grito Armin y todos los chicos corrieron hasta nosotras

-No se dejen atrapar!- grite y corrí junto con las demás

-Ahhh!- grito Aria, ya que Castiel y Nathaniel la tenían atrapada

-Aria!- grito Nadja- Hay que ayudarla!

-Hay que empujarlos a ambos!- dije

-Chicas encárguense de los demás!- dijo Nadja mientras corríamos para ayudar a Aria

-Sueltenlaaa!- dije empujando la espalda de Nathaniel

-Suelten a nuestra amiga!- grito Nadja trepándose sobre Castiel

-Ni tu ni la frambuesita podrán!- grito Castiel

-Hey! Me voy a ...!- grito Nathaniel

*Splash!

Cayó al agua

-Ahora solo quedas tú!- le grite a Castiel, pero cuando estaba a punto de empujarlo alguien me cargo

-Te atrape!- dijo Kentin

-Bájame!- grite

-No!- dijo poniéndome de cabeza en su hombro, lo único que evitaba que cayera de cara era que Kentin me tenía agarrada de las piernas.

-Vaya Kentin, que buena vista tienes!-grito Armin

-...- no contesto *Acaso me está viendo?!*-C-cállate no digas ese tipo de cosas!

-La buena mirada que le has lanzado- se burló Castiel

-Kentin!- grite, mi cara estaba roja

-No digan eso!- grito Kentin sonrojado

-Si Castiel! No digas esas cosas!-grito Nadja empujándolo a la piscina

*Splash

-Ya verás!- grito Castiel

-Kentin! Bájame!- grite

-Iras al agua- dijo riendo

-No si lo impido!- grito Aymar jalándome de los brazos

-No! Tu caerás primero!- Armin la levanto en sus brazos alejándola de mi-Castiel! Atrápala!

*Splash

-Aymar!- grite al verla en el agua

-Ahora, te toca a ti!- dijo Kentin y me lanzo a la piscina

-Waaaa!...- cerré los ojos y caí

*Splash

-Jajaja- rieron Kentin y Castiel

-No rías mucho!- Aymar empujo a Kentin y callo a la piscina, y Nadja también empujo a Castiel aprovechando que estaba distraído.

-El único que queda es Lysandro!- dije

-Ah...- Lysandro miro a las chicas asustado

-Lo lamento Lys, pero las chicas ganamos!- dijo Julieta empujándolo al agua, pero Lysandro la jalo del brazo y al final ambos cayeron al agua.

-Jajajaja- rieron Aymar y Nadja

-Entren!- grite

-Está bien!- ambas se lanzaron al agua

Estuvimos jugando un rato, Rosalya tomaba fotos, hasta que sentimos hambre.

-Tengo hambre...- dije, todos ya estábamos fuera de la piscina.

-Aquí hay un restaurant- dijo Nadja

-Si?!- se sorprendieron todos

-Sí, pero no podemos ir así...- respondió Nadja

-Obviamente, debemos ir a cambiarnos- dijo Rosalya

-Vamos rápido! Muero de hambre!- dijo Aria

Los chicos se dirigieron a su cabaña y nosotras a la nuestra.

-Bueno quien usara el baño primero?- pregunto Nadja

-Iré yo!- dijo Aymar subiendo

-Está bien, y el otro baño quien lo usara?- pregunto nuevamente

-Puedo yo?- pregunto Julieta

-Claro- dijo Nadja

-Gracias!- Julieta subió corriendo y nosotras solo fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Que me pondré?- susurre

-Quieres impresionar a Kentin?- dijo Nadja

-P-pues... Tal vez un poquito- sonreí

-Ponte ese short de mezclilla con esa blusa color blanco, te quedara genial!- dijo

-Creo que tienes razón!- respondí

Luego de que todas nos turnamos para entrar a bañarnos, todas ya estábamos listas para ir a comer algo.

-Buscamos a los chicos?- pregunto Julieta

-Sí, no puedo creer que demoren tanto- dijo Nadja

-Vamos a verlos- dijo Rosalya y todas la seguimos hasta llegar a la cabaña donde estaban los chicos, Nadja toco la puerta y...

-Que tienen?- dijo Castiel el cual estaba en jeans, con el cabello mojado y sin camisa...

-Ah-h...lindo...Castiel!...ya están listos?-dijo Nadja completamente sonrojada

-Tendrán que esperar un poco, Kentin y Armin siguen demorando- dijo Nathaniel, Aria casi se desmaya al verlo de la misma manera que a Castiel

-Iré a apurar a Kentin, cuál es su habitación?- pregunte decidida

-La de la derecha...-respondió Nathaniel

-Gracias!- dije y subí rápidamente

-Se va a llevar una gran sorpresa- dijo Castiel, y efectivamente! Sí que me la lleve.

-Sakura?!- dijo Kentin sorprendido, él estaba solo con una toalla cubriendo de su cintura para abajo y con otra secándose su cabello *Voy a morir de ver tanta perfección!* sus pectorales bien marcados, sus fuertes brazos, y su cabello goteando...

-Ah..hh y-yo...-no sabía que decir, me sonroje excesivamente

-No rompan nada!- grito Castiel carcajeándose abajo *El sabía que Kentin recién había salido del ducharse!*

-Castiel!- grite- Porque rayos no me dijiste!

-Jajajajaja- se escuchaba su risa

-Y-yo te dejo vestirte...-dije retrocediendo, pero Kentin me tomo del brazo y me jalo para darme un beso.

-No quisieras vestirme tu?-me susurro al oído, sentí una oleada de calor en el cuerpo

-K-kentin...que.. Que quieres hacerme?-pregunte cuando me acostó en una de las camas

-Siento que quiero tenerte muy cerca mío- dijo sonrojado

Quedamos en silencio, Kentin estaba sobre mí, sus piernas estaban entre las mías, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y algunas gotitas caían en mi rostro por su cabello mojado.

-Kentin...- susurre

-Sakura yo quiero...-

-Waaaa! Kentin! Sakura! No pueden hacerlo en otra cama?!- grito Armin entrando a la habitación

-Sakura?- Aymar estaba detrás de Armin

-Ah-h -Kentin se había quitado rápidamente de encima mío cuando escucho a Armin

-P-perdón!- dije nerviosa- Eh-h Aymar vayamos abajo- dije jalándola del brazo, cuando llegamos a la sala donde estaban los demás, todos me estaban mirando.

-Se divirtieron?- dijo Castiel burlonamente

-C-cállate!- dije, mi cara estaba completamente roja, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido

-Cuéntanos Aymar, que viste?- volvió a preguntar

-N-no vi nada...- se sonrojo

-Por el grito de Armin, imaginamos muchísimas cosas- dijo Nathaniel, *al parecer Castiel y Nathaniel se pusieron por fin sus playeras*

-Nath!- Aria le dio un codazo en las costillas

-Ay!- se quejó Nathaniel, al rato bajaron Armin y Kentin *Dios! porque me diste un novio tan sexy!*

-Ya podemos irnos?- dijo Nadja impaciente

-Si...creo- respondió Kentin, todos salimos rumbo al restaurant que Nadja nos dijo.

La pasamos bien, salvo que las indirectas de Castiel hacia Kentin y yo eran inevitables.

Hoy iríamos a la cabaña de los chicos para jugar y pasarla bien en la noche.

Veremos qué cosas interesantes sucederán, todo es posible...

**Y bueno este es el final de este cap, dejen reviews, asi me inspiran mas, habrá lemon con cada chico, ojala les guste, de veras que me esfuerzo demasiado, nos leemos en el próximo cap, bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este cap es algo corto y el lemon es un poquito más fuerte, ojala les guste, ya saben que si no les gusta no lean esa parte y listo, bueno sin más que decirles les dejo que lo disfruten, ahí tienen…**

**Una noche especial**

**Ch 7**

No podía mirar a Kentin a la cara, me sonrojaba demasiado, el al parecer tampoco...

Al anochecer, todas las chicas nos dirigimos a la cabaña de los chicos, y a Rosalya se le ocurrió la idea de preguntar si había algún bazar cerca del club y para nuestra suerte había uno cerca, así que aprovechamos y compramos muchas cosas para picar y gaseosas.

-Vaya que hemos comprado mucho- dijo Julieta, entramos por las puertas corredizas de la cabaña de los muchachos *Las dejaron abiertas por nosotras!*

-Vaya! Qué bueno que consiguieron cosas!- dijo Nathaniel

-También trajimos cosas para cocinar- dijo Aria sonriente *A ella se le da bien cocinar*

-Probaremos los manjares de bananita?- apareció Castiel *De seguro lo dice porque tiene el cabello rubio*

-Para que sepas ''bananita'' cocina exquisito- dije

-Hey! Defiéndeme, pero quítame el apodo- dijo haciendo puchero

-Lo siento- dije riendo

-Y los demás?- pregunto Rosalya

-Durmiendo..- respondió Castiel

-Oww! Iré a verlo- subió corriendo a ver a Leigh

-No iras tú?-Castiel me sonrió perversamente

-Y-yo?- pregunte

-Vamos Sakura? Armin y Kentin duermen en la misma habitación- dijo Aymar sonriente

-Está bien!- dije *Si voy con ella no estaré tan nerviosa!*

-Mientras cocinare junto con Nadja y Julieta- dijo Aria

-Vamos!- dijo tomándome de la mano para subir, ambas entramos en silencio a la habitación y los vimos dormidos, se veían tan vulnerables y lindos.

-Que lindos- susurre sentándome a un lado de la cama de Kentin

-Si- susurro Aymar, ella se arrodillo cerca de la cama de Armin y le acaricio el cabello dulcemente

-Parecen niñitos- susurre mientras le quitaba un par de mechones rebeldes de la frente a Kentin.

Toque su mejilla con mis dedos suavemente, luego baje suavemente por su cuello, delineándolo con mi dedo, su camisa estaba semi abierta, así que seguí tocando hasta el comienzo de su pecho, era tan perfecto, se veía duro pero era suave y cálido.

-A-hh Aymar?- al parecer Armin despertó

-Hola- saludo ella

-Vaya, Sakura tu también estas aquí?- susurro al ver que Kentin aun seguía dormido

-Sí, vinimos a verlos- respondí en voz baja

-Que bien huele- susurro Armin, oliendo el ambiente

-Aria está cocinando algo para cenar- susurro Aymar

-Crees que demore? Tengo hambre- dijo tocándose el estomago

-Trajimos más cosas, si quieres podemos buscar algo- dijo Aymar

-Si- sonrió feliz

-Ya volvemos Sakura- dijo Aymar saliendo junto con Armin, me quede a solas en el cuarto con Kentin, el cuarto estaba iluminado por unas lucecitas pequeñas, le daban a la habitación un toque cálido y suave.

Mire a Kentin, se veía demasiado lindo, me sonroje al recordar las última vez que estuve aquí, él estaba sobre mí, y no pudo terminar lo que diría porque Armin entro. Al estar metida en mis pensamientos no vi cuando Kentin despertó...

-Saku? Que haces aquí?- pregunto en tono cansado, frotándose los ojos

-Ah...quería ver como duermes- dije sonriente

-Ahh, y Armin?- pregunto

-Fue con Aymar a buscar que comer- respondí

-Estamos solos entonces- dijo

-S-si...- me sonroje al verlo sonreír, rápidamente el me tumbo a la cama y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

Su lengua abrió paso a mi boca y se entrelazo con la mía, me estaba gustando, sin darnos cuenta, ambos acabamos en la misma posición, en la que fuimos interrumpidos más temprano, pero ya nadie podía detenernos, ambos habíamos comenzado un juego excitante, del cual sería difícil salir, me deshice de su camisa y mis manos tocaron cada centímetro de su pecho, espalda y brazos.

-Ahh Sakura...- gimió en mi oído- Si sigues así no me detendré...

-Te amo Kentin...no te detengas- susurre a su oído

-S-si alguien nos ve?- pregunto

-Todos están abajo...- respondí

-Lysandro está en la habitación de al lado- dijo

-...-volví a la realidad, *Si alguien nos encontrara seriamos el punto preferido para fastidiar*- Tienes razón...

-Si vamos a ''buscar'' algo en tu habitación?- dijo besándome el cuello

-Ahh... Buena idea-dije besándolo *Ya no aguantaba!* Kentin se puso su camisa y ambos bajamos a donde estaban los demás.

-Sakura, podrías ir a traer la bolsa que olvidamos en nuestra cabaña?- dijo Nadja *No tuvimos que decir la excusa*

-Claro- dije- Kentin vas conmigo?

-Está bien- dijo tomándome de la mano *Ojala no noten que nos demoraremos un poco*.

Fuimos a la cabaña y localice la bolsa rápidamente, pero no solo fuimos allí por eso, ambos estábamos como locos, lo necesitábamos, Kentin me cargo mientras me besaba y yo enrolle mis piernas a su cintura, llegamos a la que era mi habitación y me puso en la cama.

-Estas segura?- me pregunto mientras me acariciaba el rostro

-S-si...- respondí sonrojada, volvimos a besarnos y nuevamente le quite su camisa, toque su cuerpo y el no tardo en quitarme mi blusa y deshacerse de mi short. Sus manos estaban cálidas sobre mi piel, se sentían suaves sus caricia, dejo mis labios para luego dejar besos por todo mi cuello hasta que llego al comienzo de mi brasier, no dudo ni 2 segundos y me lo quito, me sonroje al ver su cara sonriéndome, gemí al momento que una de sus manos empezó a masajear suavemente mi pezón y su boca atendió el otro, su mano libre bajo a mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajearla sobre mi ropa interior.

-Kentin!- gemí cuando sentí que hizo a un lado mis bragas y metió uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad, cuando inserto otro sentí que moriría de placer, nunca había sentido cosa igual a esto.

-Oh Sakura! Te ves tan hermosa- dijo con la respiración agitada, saco sus dedos de mí y se sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa, no tardo también en quitarme mis bragas.

Cuando ya ambos estábamos sin nada que nos detenga, el beso mis labios y fue bajando poco a poco hasta mi entrepierna, me sonroje cuando el delicadamente abrió mis piernas y luego gemí fuertemente al sentir su lengua y su boca en mi intimidad.

Oh! Kentin- gemí cuando empezó a masajear mi clítoris mientras su lengua se adentraba en mí, estaba a punto de llegar a mi primer orgasmo hasta que se detuvo- Por-Porque te detuviste?...

-Llegaras conmigo linda- dijo colocando la punta de su erección en mi entrada, se sentía caliente, el me miro y yo asentí.

Suavemente fue entrando, espere el dolor *Pero nunca llego* solo sentí mucho placer.

-Ahh!- gemí cuando me penetro hasta el fondo

-Se siente muy bien- jadeo y siguió con su labor, levanto una de mis piernas hasta sus hombros y la otra la sostuvo con su mano, sentía que iba a explotar algo dentro de mi pronto, era demasiado bueno, de pronto Kentin me alzo hasta que ambos estuvimos sentados, moví mis caderas y lo bese, sentí su pecho mojado, ambos estábamos sudando de tanto placer.

-Ah Kentin! Voy a llegar!- gemí mientras rebotaba sobre el

-Yo también!- dijo, de pronto volvió a ponerme sobre la cama y tomo mis dos piernas con sus manos, sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y ambos logramos llegar, sentí el líquido cálido dentro mío, Kentin soltó mis piernas las cuales cayeron como si de trapos se tratasen y el me sonrió, me dio un dulce beso en los labios y como ya teníamos que regresar, recogió nuestras prendas y ambos nos vestimos, mis piernas parecían gelatinas... Aún estaba algo cansada.

Habrá sucedido algo en nuestra ausencia?...

**Y fin de este cap, espero les haya gustado, hare un mini lemon de cada chico, bueno admito que este cap fue algo corto, pero hare caps más largo se los prometo, nos leemos en el próximo bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa les traigo este cap tan divertido, este es más largo. Ojala no les parezcan muy fuertes los retos, es que deben saber que son adolescentes y debo ponerle algo que lo haga interesante, disfrútenlo ahí tienen…**

**Verdad o Reto**

**Ch 8**

Nos vestimos rápidamente, en mi cara y en la de Kentin había una sonrisa boba, estábamos muy felices, salimos de la habitación luego de arreglarla, tomamos la bolsa y fuimos de regreso a la cabaña donde estaban los demás.

Cuando entramos vimos a todos en silencio... Nos estaban mirando *Sakura! No te pongas nerviosa de seguro están así por otra cosa!*

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Kentin

-Tratamos de saber que hacen Lysandro y Julieta... Están solos arriba- contesto Aria

-Por eso estamos en silencio jiji- susurro Rosalya

-Hace cuanto están arriba?- pregunte

-Pues hace... como 15 minutos- dijo Nathaniel viendo su reloj

-Qué bueno que trajeron la bolsa- dijo Aria tomándola de las manos de Kentin

-Para que la querías?- pregunto Castiel

-Pues las especias las deje aquí, no podía hacer hamburguesas sin sabor- respondió- Iré a terminar de hacerlas

-Voy contigo!- dijo Nathaniel corriendo tras de ella, ambos se fueron a la cocina

-No puedo creer lo silenciosos que son...- dijo Rosalya con aire de frustración

-Lysandro es tan tranquilo -dijo Castiel

-Sí, pero tiene a su linda novia al lado-dijo Nadja

-Igualmente es muy tímido- dijo Castiel

En la habitación de Lysandro...

**Julieta Pov**

Ambos estábamos hablando, luego de un momento me atreví a besarlo, llevábamos ya 4 meses juntos y todo era perfecto, salvo por Nina y nuestra timidez extrema... Mi cabello es blanco estaba desparramado sobre la cama, Lysandro estaba sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos, estaba igual de sonrojado que yo.

-Julieta...- susurro mientras me tocaba la mejilla suavemente

-Lysandro...- le sonreí y le acaricie su mejilla

-Te necesito- susurro

-S-si alguien no oye?- pregunte nerviosa

-Tranquila...- susurro en mi oído, empezó a besarme el cuello, metió sus manos bajo mi vestido, lo levanto un poco- Eres hermosa

-N-no digas eso...- susurre, sentí sus labios cerca de mi pecho...

-Tienes miedo que alguien entre verdad?- dijo

-Sí, eso me aterra- dije

-Entonces, esperare a que estemos solos- susurro en mi oído- Juro que la siguiente vez no te salvaras.

-De acuerdo- sonreí y lo bese, Lysandro se sentó en la cama y yo a su lado, de repente...

-AHH! PORQUE ESTAN EN SILENCIO?!- grito Castiel abriendo la puerta salvajemente

-Castiel!- grito Nadja en tono molesto

-Ah...Nos perdimos de algo?- dije

-Les dije que era como un CONEJO!- grito Castiel

-Conejo?- pregunto Lysandro confundido

**Sakura Pov**

-Les dije que era como un CONEJO!- se escuchó gritar a Castiel, todos nos miramos... Conejo... Muchos conejitos... *De hecho Castiel les encontró haciendo algo*

-Oh vaya!- exclamamos todos *Al parecer todos pensaron como yo*

-Castiel!- lo jalo Nadja hacia donde estábamos todos.

-Q-que les pasa?- Castiel nos miró a todos, estábamos sonrojados

-Están todos rojos...- dijo Nadja- A ya veo que pensaron

-Que mentes tan pervertidas- rio Castiel, de pronto bajaron Lysandro y Julieta

-Q-que sucede?- pregunto Julieta

-Conejos...- susurro Nathaniel

-Jajajaja!- rio Castiel

-Castiel podrías explicar que está sucediendo por favor?- dijo Lysandro

-Está bien, les diré- Castiel se aclaró la voz y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Lysandro- Pues interpretaron mal la palabra conejo, me imagino que entiendes

-...- Lysandro y Julieta se sonrojaron excesivamente

-No estaban haciendo nada- nos explicó Nadja

-No puedo creer que se imaginaran eso!- dijo Julieta

-Pues es culpa de Castiel!- dije

-Mía?! Yo solo dije que era como un conejo, por lo tranquilo e inocente- dijo- Ustedes tienen la culpa de pensar así

-B-bueno olvidemos este incidente y cenemos...- dijo Aria tratando de calmar la situación

-Siii! Yo apoyo eso!- dijo Armin sonriente

-Yo igual!- dijo Kentin

-Iré a servir!- dijo Aria yendo a la cocina

-Yo te ayudo!- dije y la seguí

Aria había hecho hamburguesas, papas fritas y nuggets de pollo... Se veía delicioso!

-Vaya...- dije al ver el banquete

-Es demasiado?- pregunto

-Recuerda que son 6 hombres, y comen demasiado- dije

-Sí, tienes razón, serviremos de esta manera- dijo tomando un plato de plástico- Pondrás 1 hamburguesa, 5 nuggets y un poco de papas, y se lo llevaras a cada uno, lo mismo hare yo

-Entendido!- dije y empecé a hacer 2 platos- Iré llevando dos

-Ya!- dijo, salí a la sala y todos estaban sentados conversando, Kentin me dejo un sitio a mí, al igual que Nathaniel uno a Aria, me acerque por orden, les entregue a Lysandro y Julieta sus platos y regrese a la cocina nuevamente, Aria salió con 2 platos más, arme rápidamente 2 más y salí nuevamente a entregarlos.

-Vaya, tiene buena pinta- dijo Castiel cuando le entregue su plato

-Sí, se ve bien!- dijo Nadja

-No solo se ve bien, sabe bien!- dijo Aria

-Tiene mucha razón!- dijo Rosalya probando su comida

-Yo quiero el mío!- dijo Armin

-Cierto!- corrí a la cocina a preparar el de Armin y Aymar

-Preparare los últimos, serán los de Kentin, Nath y los nuestros- dijo Aria

-Está bien!- dije sonriente, fui a la sala y le di sus platos a ambos

-Mesera, y cuando vendrá el mío?- pregunto Kentin haciendo un puchero

-Tienes una maid!- dijo Armin riendo

-Una privada...- el comentario de Aymar me hizo sonrojarme, corrí a la cocina rápidamente.

-Que te paso?- pregunto Aria sorprendida

-Armin y sus comentarios...- suspire y tome el que era mi plato y el de Kentin.

-Vamos!- dijo Aria, ambas fuimos con los demás- Toma Nathaniel

-Ah-h gracias- Nathaniel se sonrojo y tomo el plato que Aria le ofrecía, ella se sentó a su lado y yo hice igual.

-Toma Kentin- le sonreí entregándole su plato

-Gracias preciosa- dijo, me senté a su lado y todos comenzamos a comer, Rosalya repartió las latas de gaseosa y nos pusimos a conversar.

-Bananita debo admitir que cocinas bien- se burló Castiel

-Es cierto!- dijo Armin

-Gracias?...- dijo Aria

-Aymar! Serias mi maid privada?- pregunto Armin tomándole las manos

-...D-de acuerdo- se sonrojo y el sonrió de felicidad

-Envídienme- dijo orgulloso

-Yo tengo una- dijo Nathaniel abrazando a Aria

-Yo igual!- dijo Kentin abrazándome

-Yo tamb...- Castiel fue interrumpido

-Ni lo pienses!- dijo Nadja

-Tzz... Como quieras!- se quejó Castiel

-Tu...- Lysandro miro a Julieta

-Si quieres lo seré- dijo ella sonriente, él se sonrojo mucho

-No es justo!- exclamo Armin

-Jajaja- rieron todos

-Me pondré orejitas!- dijo Aymar sonriente

-En serio?!- dijo Armin mientras le brillaban los ojos

-Por ti!- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-...- Armin se sonrojo y la abrazo- Eres perfecta

-Oww!- sonreímos todas *Son adorables*

-Ya ya basta de cursilerías!- dijo Castiel

-Jugamos algo?- dijo Rosalya

-Que se te ocurre?- pregunto Nadja

-Verdad o reto- respondió

-Está bien, todos juegan!- dijo Nadja mirándonos amenazadoramente

-Bien bien!- respondimos todos

-Aquí tienen una botella- dijo Nathaniel

-Al que le toque la punta de la botella, le preguntara o castigara, al que le toque la colita, claro depende si escoge verdad o reto- explico Rosalya- Todo claro? Podemos comenzar?

-Si!- respondimos todos

-Bien!- Rosalya giro la botella y la punta le toco a Castiel y la cola a Nathaniel.

-Jaja- rio Castiel al ver el resultado- Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad- respondió Nathaniel

-En serio soportas a tu hermana?- le pregunto

-No...- respondió

-Jaja lo sabía- rio

-Si lo sabias para que preguntaste?- dijo Nadja

-... Tienes razón- se dio cuenta- Ya ya olvídalo la girare- giro la botella nuevamente, la punta le toco a Armin y la cola a Kentin

-Estoy perdido - susurro Kentin

-Jaja! Verdad o Reto?- dijo

-Verdad- respondió Kentin

-Ya pasaste a cositas más serias con Sakura?- pregunto *Rayos! De todas las preguntas existentes eso tuvo que preguntar!*

-Ahh...- se quedó pensando

-Si mientes tendrás castigo- dijo Rosalya *Que buena amiga! Nótese en sarcasmo!*

-Si!- respondió y yo me sonroje *De hecho si me toca a mí de seguro si escojo verdad me preguntaran cuando fue, debo evitar eso!*

-Se lo tenían escondido- dijo Nadja sonriendo

-Y-ya! Girare!- Kentin giro la botella y la punta dio a mí y la cola a Julieta

-Verdad o reto?- le pregunte

-Verdad- dijo nerviosa

-Que hacían tú y Lysandro antes de que Castiel entrara?- pregunte *Estas preguntas están que arden!*

-Planeaba llegar a algo más con el...- respondió sonrojada

-...- Lysandro se sonrojo y Julieta giro la botella nuevamente, la punta dio a Aria y la cola a Castiel

-Verdad o reto?- le pregunto Aria

-Reto!- sonrió *Aria déjale un buen castigo!*

-Te reto a que te hagas 2 colitas en la cabeza!- dijo sonriente

-Mierda...- exclamo- como se hacen esas porquerías?

-Yo te las hago!- dijo Nadja, consiguió 2 liguitas y le hizo las 2 colitas-Listo!

-Me veo ridículo!- se quejó *Se veía adorable!*

-Jajaja- rieron todos

-Ya basta!- dijo

-Girare yo la botella!- Nadja hizo girar la botella y la punta le cayó a Aymar y la cola a Lysandro

-Verdad o Reto?- pregunto Aymar

-Verdad- respondió

-Has tenido pensamientos pervertidos sobre Julieta?- pregunto

-...S-si- respondió *Oh! El inocente Lysandro tiene mente pervertida!*

-g-gira la botella Lys- dijo Julieta, Lysandro giro la botella y la punta dio a Rosalya y la cola a mi *Estoy muerta*

-Verdad o Reto, Sakurita?- pregunto sonriente

-Verdad- respondí *Tengo miedo!*

-Del 1 al 10 cuanto te gusto hacerlo con Kentin?- pregunto, Kentin me miro esperando mi respuesta

-10- respondí sonrojada

-Bien hecho!- felicito Castiel a Kentin, a lo que él se sonrojo

-Girare!- dijo Rosalya, la botella giro hasta que la punta dio a Nathaniel y la cola a Armin

-Verdad o Reto?- pregunto Nath

-Verdad!- respondió sonriente

-Quisieras hacerlo con Aymar?- pregunto

-Todo el tiempo!- respondió tranquilamente, las mejillas de Aymar explotaron en color rojo

-Lo dice tan tranquilo...- susurre

-Me toca girar!- dijo Armin girando la botella, la punta dio a Aria y la cola a Leigh

-Verdad o reto?- pregunto Aria

-Verdad- respondió Leigh

-Tú y Rosalya ya dieron el siguiente paso?- pregunto, Rosalya se sonrojo levemente y miro a Leigh

-Si- respondió, todas nos sorprendimos e imaginamos a Rosalya tomando el control en todo.

-Pervertidas, jajaja que cosas se están imaginando?- dijo Rosalya

-N-nada! Nada!- respondimos todas

-Me toca girar la botella...- dijo Leigh, la botella volvió a girar y la punta dio a Castiel y la cola a Kentin

-Verdad o Reto?- dijo Castiel *Sus colitas le quitan su aspecto tenebroso*

-Reto- respondió Kentin

-Por fin alguien más escoge reto!- dijo Castiel- bueno, te reto a apretarle los pechos a Sakura, bueno... Solo si tiene jajaja

-Si tengo!- grite

-S-Saku...- Kentin me miro y poso sus manos sobre mis pechos.

-Auch...- gemí cuando los apretó, rápidamente quito sus manos y ambos nos sonrojamos

-Jajajajaja- se carcajeo Castiel

-Y-ya podemos seguir?- Kentin trato de ocultar su sonrojo tapándose de la nariz para abajo con su mano.

-Gírala- dijo Castiel, Kentin hizo girar la botella, la punta dio a Armin y la cola a Nathaniel.

-Verdad o reto, Nathaniel?- pregunto

-Reto...- respondió Nathaniel

-Te reto a que lamas desde la rodilla hasta la cadera de Aria!- dijo Armin

-Q-que?!- dijo Aria sonrojada

-Tienes que hacerlo, si Kentin pudo con mi reto, tú debes hacer el de Armin- dijo Castiel

-Aria...- Nathaniel miro a los ojos a Aria

-No quiero que los demás vean!- dijo

-Voltéate dándonos la espalda, así no te veremos- dije

-Está bien- Aria nos dio la espalda y Nathaniel se arrodillo frente a ella.

**Aria Pov**

Nathaniel haría el reto que le mando Armin, estaba arrodillado frente a mis piernas, me miro y yo asentí para que pudiera hacerlo, con sus manos agarro mis piernas, le dio un beso a mi rodilla para tranquilizarme, luego sentí su lengua, agarre su cabello mientras iba subiendo, cuando su cabeza termino bajo mi falda me sonroje, mi corazón latía a mil, se sentía bien...

**Sakura Pov**

Vimos cumplir a Nathaniel su reto, me pregunto que pasaría si me hubiera tocado algo así... Me alegro mucho de que no sucediera.

-Gira la botella!- dijo Armin sonriente, la botella giro hasta que la punta dio a Nathaniel y la cola a Lysandro

-Verdad o Reto?- pregunto

-Reto- respondió Lysandro

-Te reto a que muerdas un pecho de Julieta- dijo Nathaniel

-L-Lys?- Julieta se sonrojo cuando se acercó y la volteo para poder cumplir su reto.

**Julieta Pov**

Lysandro bajo una tirita de mi vestido, y con subió un poco mi brasier hasta dejar mi pecho izquierdo totalmente descubierto, acerco sus labios y mordió delicadamente mi pecho.

-Ah- se me escapo un suave gemido

-Lo siento princesa- dijo poniendo mi ropa en su lugar

**Sakura Pov**

Mientras más avanza la hora, más fuertes se ponen los retos, hasta Leigh tuvo que hacer un reto de este tipo *Pueden creerlo?!*. Hasta que le dimos fin al juego!.

-Quiero dormir contigo- susurro Kentin a mi oído

-Yo igual- susurre

-No quisieras quedarte hoy conmigo?- dijo Castiel mientras abrazaba a Nadja

-Jajaja, será para terminar violada!- dijo a lo que él se sonrojo

-N-no pueden irse a dormir todas así sin que nadie las vigile- dijo Castiel

-Alguien podría entrar en la noche y lastimarlas- dijo Nathaniel

-Chicos, existen los seguros en las puertas y además es un club cerrado!- dijo Nadja

-Pero, ellos tienen algo de razón- dijo Aria

-Hagamos esto sencillo, 3 chicos haya con 3 de nosotras y 3 chicas acá con 3 de ellos, de acuerdo?- dijo Rosalya

-Esto debe tener algún truco- dijo Lysandro sospechando

-Cuido a mis amigas, es obvio que no se las dejare fácil!- dijo Rosalya- Aria y Julieta se vendrán conmigo

-Y quienes de nosotros?- pregunto Castiel

-Kentin, Armin y Tu!- dijo Rosalya

-No inventes! Tendré que dormir con otra que no sea mi novia?!- dijo Castiel

-Rosalya, dejaras a Leigh solo?- dijo Lysandro

-Ah! Es cierto! Tendría que dejar solo a mi Leigh! Ni hablar se vienen Nathaniel, Lysandro y Leigh conmigo!- dijo Rosalya mientras abrazaba a Leigh

-Por un momento pensé que me dejarías- dijo Leigh

-Ni pensarlo, no puedo dejarte solo!- dijo Rosalya

-Entonces recogemos nuestras cosas?- pregunte

-Si, a menos de que quieran dormir vestidas así- dijo Rosalya *Dormir? Si claro, aquí nadie dormirá*

-Regresaremos todas, las que tengan que sacar sus cosas para dormir, lo hacen y regresan- dijo Nadja

-Después de todo, la cabaña está aquí cerca- dijo Rosalya

-Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos- me despedí y salimos todas rumbo a nuestra cabaña, cuando llegamos fui a mi cuarto con Nadja y ambas cogimos un bolso para meter nuestro pijama y esas cosas, Aymar hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvimos listas, regresamos a la cabaña de los chicos, nos cruzamos con Nathaniel, Lysandro y Leigh, nos desearon buenas noches y fueron a ver a las demás.

Llegamos y fuimos a ver cuáles serían nuestras habitaciones, obviamente cada una dormiría con su novio. Kentin seguía en la misma habitación, fui a verlo y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-Se está haciendo costumbre encontrarte semi desnudo!- dije sonrojada, le di la espalda ya que lo que vi fue a Kentin sin camisa y quitándose sus pantalones

-Debes tocar, podría haber estado totalmente desnudo y tú por no tocar la puerta te hubieras desmayado- susurro a mi oído, yo seguía de espaldas, hasta que el mismo me volteo- Ya estoy vestido

-Qué bueno- mire y vi su pijama, eran unos pantalones verdes con una camiseta sin mangas color blanco.

-Tú no te cambiaras?- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Piensas que me vestiré frente a ti?- puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Si yo te visto?- susurro, y justo cuando lo iba a besar

-Oye Kentin creo que olvide algo aquí!- dijo Armin apareciendo, de la nada *De veras que el aparece en el momento menos indicado*

-Pasa Armin- dijo Kentin

-Los interrumpí en algo?- sonrió pícaramente

-N-no no- respondí

-Iré con Aymar... - dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Siempre nos interrumpe- dijo Kentin

-Ya no lo hará, además esta será una noche muy larga- dije

Muy larga...

**Y bueno este es el fin del cap, son adolescentes, obviamente tiene que haber noches locas, jajaja además tengan en cuenta que es una semana que estarán solos, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Les he traído otro cap, demore un poco, pero por fin lo termine, bueno pues este cap, contiene lemon y mucho, ojala les guste jejeje, disfrútenlo se los dejo aquí…**

**Fresas y Chocolate**

**Ch 9**

**Armin Pov**

Hoy sería la primera vez que dormiría junto a Aymar, llevo 3 meses con ella, la verdad, me vuelve loco, su cabello, sus ojos, es perfecta!.

Estábamos en la habitación, saque mi consola y ambos nos pusimos a jugar, yo me encontraba semi sentado abrazándola por la cintura.

-Este nivel es muy difícil!- dijo Aymar

-Solo has esto...- dije mostrándole lo que debía hacer

-Oh gracias!- dijo, ubique mi rostro en su cuello, su cabello olía delicioso

-Hueles delicioso...- susurre a su oído

-A-Armin...- volteo su rostro y me miro con sus bellos ojos azules.

-Me gustas demasiado...- le di un beso y le quite la consola para poder dejarla a un lado.

-Tu también- dijo volteando para abrazarme

-Hoy debo hacerte mía- dije colocándola debajo mío, la bese con fiereza y luego la mire, su nivel de hermosura era extremo, sus labios levemente hinchados por los besos, su cabello color café esparcido por la cama y sus ojos, sus bellos ojos azules como el mar, no pude resistir volver a besarla.

-A-armin...- gimió cuando empecé a besar su cuello, de repente me tomo del rostro y me beso- Hagamos esto una ocasión que no olvidemos

-Por supuesto- dije, bese cada parte de piel expuesta a mí, le quite la blusa que llevaba, llevaba un hermoso brasier color turquesa el cual hacia que su piel se viera clara y cremosa, seguí besando todo lo que veía, baje hasta llegar al comienzo de su short, lo quite rápidamente y bese su vientre, era tan suave su piel bajo mis labios.

-Ahhh- gimió, le quite su brasier y no dude en probar sus suaves y bellos pechos- A-Armin!

-...- sin darme cuenta, Aymar me quito la playera que tenía y lo mismo fue con mis shorts, quite las prendas que nos quedaban y suavemente toque su intimidad, estaba húmeda, metí uno de mis dedos lo cual la hizo gemir y sonrojarse más, lo saque y probé el líquido que se escurría entre ellos.

-N-no hagas eso!- gimió tapándose los ojos con sus manos

-Pero sabes delicioso- dije lamiendo mi dedo con su sabor- Ya estas lista...

-S-se amable...- gimió, delicadamente tome sus piernas y las separe, coloque la entrada de mi miembro e hice presión para que entrara.

-...- me miro a los ojos y comencé a avanzar más, su expresión cambio un poco, se sentía muy apretado, empuje con fuerza y entre completamente, vi el rostro de Aymar, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordió el labio.

-A-Aymar, duele mucho?- pregunte, estaba preocupado por ella, no quería lastimarla, acaricie su rostro y me acerque a besarla, ella correspondió mi beso y sentí el movimiento de sus caderas, eso significaba que el dolor se desapareció.

-Sigue por favor- dijo con su voz angelical, yo sonreí y empecé a moverme dentro de ella, se sentía fantástico, era tan excitante, de pronto ella se puso sobre mí, no supe como ocurrió eso.

-Oh vaya!- exclame cuando volví a sentirla, ella comenzó a rebotar sobre mí y a hacer movimientos circulares con su cadera *Ella sí que es buena en esto a pesar de ser su primera vez!*

-Ah!- grito, la verdad no importaba si nos escuchaban, sabía que de seguro los demás estaban igual que nosotros.

-Me voy a venir!- gemí

-Y-yo tambieeen!- gimió, de pronto ambos tuvimos nuestro primer orgasmo, sentí sus cálidos fluidos combinarse con los míos, salí de ella, y me recosté a su lado, la abrace dulcemente.

-Te amo...- susurre, besándole la frente

-Yo también- susurro colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

En otra habitación...

**Sakura Pov**

-Kentin, no sigas ah!- gemí, sentí sus labios y sus dedos jugueteando en mi intimidad.

-Sabes delicioso- dijo mordisqueando mi clítoris.

-Ahh ya no aguanto!- gemí, ambos estábamos cubiertos con una suave capa de sudor.

-Te daré un premio, por resistir- dijo colocándome boca abajo, me levante un poco sobre mis manos, pero él me empujo hasta quedar sobre mis codos, me sentía tan expuesta.

-K-Kentin, me da vergüenza estar así- dije

-Te ves preciosa- dijo rozando su miembro en mi entrada, no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando entro bruscamente.

-Ah!- gemí cuando empezó a embestirme

-Oh Sakura, me vuelves loco- jadeo, mientras acariciaba mi espalda

-K-Kentin, no resisto más- sentí que perdía la razón, me tomo entre sus brazos y pego mi espalda a su pecho e hizo que terminara sentada sobre él.

-Te amo Sakura- susurro a mi oído, voltee mi rostro y el me beso dulcemente, sentí que las embestidas aumentaban en velocidad.

-K-yaa- gemí al sentir un líquido caliente entrando en mí, al sentir tuve mi primer orgasmo- Te amo Kentin

-Son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- dijo, ambos nos echamos en la cama abrazados, lo abrace y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, el me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Qué crees que los demás estén haciendo?- pregunte

-Deben estar "divirtiéndose"- respondió sonriente

Mientras tanto en otra habitación...

**Nadja Pov**

Castiel y yo dormiríamos juntos, estaba nerviosa, salí del baño con mi pijama puesta, era un short y un polo de tiritas.

Me senté cerca de Castiel, él estaba sin camisa, solo tenía un short, estaba con los ojos cerrados y decidí fastidiarlo un poco.

-Cast...- me coloque sobre él y acaricie su mejilla

-Sucede algo?- me dedico una mirada tentadora- Sabes sobre que estas sentada verdad?

-Sí, te molesta?- pregunte inocente

-Si lo inquietas, tú lo calmas- sonrió

-Mmmm es una amenaza?- sonreí

-Hare que grites mi nombre- susurro cerca de mis labios

-Yo hare que grites el mío- dije, moviendo mis caderas en círculos

-Te gusta jugar con fuego verdad?- rio

-No sabes cuánto- dije besándolo, me abrazo fuertemente, y comenzó a desvestirme, sentía que moría, era un placer muy fuerte, suavemente deslice una de mis manos dentro de sus boxers y toque su gran erección.

-Traviesa...- susurro

-E-es muy grande...- dije nerviosa, *En serio todo eso entraría en mí?!*

-Sí, perfecto para darle placer a la mujer que amo- dijo

-D-dolerá?- pregunte

-No te dejare pensar en eso- dijo, ambos ya desnudos nos miramos a los ojos, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, se arrodillo repentinamente y levanto mis caderas hasta que mi intimidad quedo frente a sus labios, me sonroje excesivamente cuando abrió mas mi piernas colocándolas en sus hombros.

-Castiel!- jadee al verme tan expuesta a él.

-Eres hermosa- dijo y suavemente paso su lengua sobre mi clítoris

-Ahh!- gemí y trate de que me soltara

-He! No te escaparas- dijo y me tomo fuertemente con sus brazos.

-No me gusta estar de cabeza!- dije

-Jajaja- rio y siguió lamiendo toda mi intimidad

-..C-cas.. Ya no puedo resistirlo- jadee

-Ya estas lista- dijo bajando un poco mis piernas y rozando su gran erección en mi entrada.

-Castiel...- me sonroje, suavemente fue entrando en mí, pensé que debería sentir dolor, pero no pasó nada, la verdad es que lo único que sentí fue una gran oleada de placer, se sentía tan bien.

-Se siente bien?- pregunto, note en su rostro que estaba resistiéndose para no hacerme daño.

-Castiel, no te retengas- dije

-No debiste decir eso, ahora cumpliré mi amenaza-dijo y comenzó a embestirme más fuerte y rápido, de veras que me haría gritar, se sentía fantástico! Me estoy volviendo una completa pervertida!.

-Cas...-lo tome por el cuello y lo bese

-Vaya, sí que te está gustando- rio

-Es lo mejor de mi vida- dije abrazándolo.

-Aun no gritas mi nombre- me miro perversamente

-C-Castiel que harás?- me asuste, de pronto salió de mí, tomo mis piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros, de pronto de una sola estocada entro nuevamente en mí, él sonrió al ver mi expresión, comenzó a hacerlo tan rápido, tan fuerte que sentía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Vamos Nadja, grítalo, grita mi nombre- dijo acercándose, sin dejar de embestirme, a lamer mis pechos.

-Castiel!- grite a todo pulmón

-Así me gusta, me encanta oír tu voz diciendo mi nombre- sonrió

-Ahh! Castiel!- grite, no aguantaba más, se sentía tan bien, tan placentero que se me nublo la vista y sentí que toque el cielo, había tenido un orgasmo, y vaya que para ser el primero ha sido excelente.

-Ya llegaste, ahora me toca a mí, me permites?- dijo echándose y poniéndome sobre el- Eres hermosa

Moví mis caderas, y daba pequeños saltitos, aun sentía los espasmos de mi primer orgasmo, no podía moverme bien, de repente Castiel me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a embestirme, haciendo que mi cuerpo rebotara y con cada choque se sintieran muchas oleadas de placer.

-Castiel!- gemí, al parecer se acercaba mi segundo orgasmo.

-Nadja!- gimió Castiel abrazándome, sentí su cálido fluido recorrerme toda, no tarde en tener mi segundo orgasmo, ambos seguíamos unidos, nos miramos y nos dimos un tierno beso.

-Te amo- le susurre

-Yo también- dijo abrazándome

...Me pregunto que estará pasando en la otra cabaña...

**Y bueno este es el fin del cap, jaja que estará pasando en la otra cabaña, todos se están divirtiendo de lo mejor, bueno estoy haciendo otro fic "De tal castaño, tal castañita" es de Kentin y su hija, jeje les gustara si quieren pásense a leerlo, bueno dejen reviews, felicitaciones, lo que sea xD bueno bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Les traigo otro cap, está lleno de lemon así que si no te gusta, no lo leas jeje, bueno me alegra que les guste, ojala disfruten este cap tanto como yo, aquí tienen **

**Un par de chicas valientes**

**Ch 10**

**Aria Pov**

Julieta y yo habíamos bajado a la sala, estábamos algo confundidas, ella me dijo que Lysandro se estaba comportando extraño, que antes le había dicho que "la siguiente vez no se salvaría" y pues vaya que aún sigue salvada, ya que él no le ha tocado ni un pelo desde que estuvieron en la misma habitación.

-No lo entiendo, creí que pasaría algo-dijo Julieta

-Yo pensé lo mismo- dije, Nathaniel se había puesto "caballeroso" no quería tocarme, a pesar de que le mande miles de indirectas, me puse una pijama rosa de encaje con seda, pero él ni me miro, solo se puso a leer un estúpido libro.

-Creo que ellos no tomaran iniciativa-dijo Julieta, ella llevaba puesto un pijama muy parecido al que Rosalya uso el día de la pijamada de Melody, excepto que el de Rosalya era morado y el de Julieta es verde.

-Hay que violarlos jajaja- ambas reímos

-Jajajaja... No es mala idea- dijo Julieta

-Tal vez debamos tomar la iniciativa- dije sonriente

-Sí, es buena idea, entonces a poner en marcha el plan!- dijo Julieta

Ambas subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, entre a donde estaba Nathaniel, aún estaba despierto.

-Aria, dónde estabas?- pregunto

-En la sala, conversaba con Julieta- respondí- Sigues leyendo?

-N-no ya acabe, porque? Pasa algo?- pregunto

-Pues te va a pasar algo- dije y comencé a subirme el vestido

-A-Aria q-que estás haciendo?- pregunto mientras se sonrojaba

-Me quito esto, tengo calor- sonreí

-Ah e-está bien- dijo nervioso

-Te da miedo verme así?- dije y cuando estaba a punto de sacarme el brasier...

-No Aria!- grito colocándose delante de mí, lo mire a los ojos y le sonreí

-Quieres hacerlo tú?- le pregunte

-Aria, he estado resistiéndome, para no hacerte daño- dijo avergonzado

-Nathaniel!- lo empuje a la cama- No soy una niña, estoy lista, quiero hacerlo contigo

-E-estas segura?- pregunto

-Muy segura- dije colocándome sobre él y besándolo

-Está bien- dijo sonriente

-No seas tímido- dije besando su cuello

-Lo siento, es que eres tan linda y no quiero lastimarte- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-No me lastimaras- dije quitándole su playera, y bajando sus shorts.

-Tu piel es tan suave- susurro

-E-es tu primera vez?- pregunte

-Si- respondió- La tuya también verdad?

-S-si- respondí

-Aria, te amo- susurro

-Yo también te amo- susurre, suavemente ambos nos fuimos quitando las pocas prendas que nos quedaban, note lo delicado que fue con mi cuerpo, tímidamente se acercó a uno de mis pechos y lo metió en su boca, baje mi mano hasta llegar a su miembro, me sorprendí un poco, ya que... No era pequeño, era grande y largo, toque la punta y Nathaniel se estremeció, sonreí victoriosa al ver que le produje algo con mis caricias, proseguí y moví mi mano de arriba a abajo, sentí como Nathaniel introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, gemí al sentirlo.

Ya estaba lista, Nathaniel delicadamente introdujo suavemente su miembro dentro de mí, se sentía algo apretado, siguió avanzando hasta que sentí que no se movió mas.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte sonrojada

-Pues, tengo que entrar con fuerza- dijo sonrojado, se notaba que se resistía, estaba sudando.

-Hazlo, soportare- dije

-Está bien- dijo y retrocedió un poco y empujo fuertemente hasta que entro todo hasta el fondo.

-Ahh!- gemí, levanto una de mis piernas y empezó a besarla, sentí un corto dolor, pero desapareció en cuanto me distraje sintiendo las caricias que Nathaniel me dedicaba, suavemente empezó a mecerse dentro de mí, se sentía tan bien, lo hacía muy bien.

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto sin dejar de moverse, note la fuerza que ponía para no ir tan rápido.

-Sí, pero Nath, puedes ir mas rápido si quieres- le sonreí y él se sonrojo, empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, note la expresión de placer que tenía en su rostro.

-Me gustas mucho- dijo besándome y aumentando más la fuerza y velocidad.

-Ah... Nath!- gemí

-Vente conmigo Aria!- gimo fuertemente

-Nath!- grite cuando tuve mi primer orgasmo al igual que él, sentí nuestros fluidos combinarse, ambos nos recostamos abrazados, había sido una noche perfecta *Espero que a Julieta le haya ido igual de bien que a mi*

**Julieta Pov**

Entre a la habitación y vi que Lysandro estaba dormido, se veía adorable, pero no duraría mucho tiempo, necesitaba pasar una buena noche y no me refería a dormir.

Me acerque lentamente y vi que su libreta estaba al lado suyo, curiosa la tome y me puse a ver lo que escribía.

-"Es excitante su dulce perfume, el dulzor de sus labios, me llena de pasión pensar en su piel, su cabello blanco como la nieve, sus ojos celestes como el cielo, pienso cada noche como será probar sus..."- me sonroje excesivamente *Como es que Lysandro puede escribir esto!*

-Eres muy traviesa, no tenías que leer eso- despertó y estaba detrás mío susurrándome al oído, haciendo que me sonrojara cada vez más- Te castigare...

-L-Lysandro?!- dije cuando me echo en la cama y se puso sobre mi *Yo tenía que violarlo, no el a mí!*

-Te dije que no te dejaría escapar, mi plan salió perfecto- dijo sonriéndome

-P-plan?!- me sonroje, no pude decir más porque me beso apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de mi ropa

-Princesa, eres tan deliciosa como imagine- dijo lamiendo mis pechos

-Ah!- gemí cuando una de sus manos bajo a mi entrepierna e introdujo uno de sus dedos.

-Te gusta?- pregunto sonriente, para luego bajar su rostro hasta quedar entre mis piernas.

-L-Lysandro no hagas eso...- gemí, pero el ataco mi intimidad con su lengua, arquee la espalda y no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

-Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto sonriente

-No! No te detengas- jadee, el prosiguió y empezó a mordisquear suavemente mi clítoris, se sentía tan bien que una de mis manos fue hasta su cabeza para que no se separara *No puedo creer lo pervertida que soy!* (N/A: yo tampoco)

-Sabes bien- dijo lamiendo el líquido que tenía en sus dedos, rápidamente me levante y lo bese.

-Yo también puedo castigar- dije, ya que él estaba arrodillado, baje un poco sus boxers y tome su miembro entre mis manos.

-Julie.. Ah!- gimió cuando metí la punta en mi boca, empecé a acariciarlo con mis manos y lo metí un poco más *La verdad no sabía cómo se hace eso*

-No puedo aguantarlo más...- dijo poniéndome nuevamente bajo el, termino de desvestirse y rozo suavemente mi entrada, abrió un poco más mis piernas y tenía sus manos en mis rodillas, entro un poco, vi su rostro empujo con un poco más de fuerza, volvió a detenerse, se apoyó sobre mis rodillas levantando un poco sus caderas, empujo fuertemente hasta que entro.

-Ah!- gemí con fuerza, sentí una punzada en mi interior

-Lo siento, si seguía haciéndolo lentamente iba a doler más- dijo apenado

-N-no tranquilo, ya casi pasa- dije abrazando aún más su espalda, lentamente se movió, lo abrace más fuerte.

-Estas bien?- pregunto, asentí y el empezó a moverse primero lentamente, luego empezó a embestirme con fuerza, sentía tanto placer.

-Oh! Sigue por favor...- gemí tomándolo del cuello y besándolo con locura, sentí que se acercaba mi orgasmo, Lysandro se alejó un poco como queriendo salir, pero lo detuve enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura- Adentro por favor...

-E-Está bien- aumento la fuerza hasta que ambos tocamos el cielo, sentí la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo, Lysandro me beso dulcemente en los labios.

Ambos nos echamos y nos abrazamos dulcemente, el cubrió nuestros cuerpos con la sabana.

-Tú crees que Rosa y Leigh hagan algo?- pregunte

-No lo sé...- respondió

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Leigh y Rosalya

**Leigh Pov**

Rosalya y yo estábamos tranquilamente en nuestra habitación, habíamos escuchado todos los gritos, desde Kentin's hasta Nathaniel's, el último fue el nombre de mi hermano, lo cual a Rosa y a mí no nos sorprendió mucho, gracias a eso Rosalya se puso un poco traviesa, era hermosa de veras y ella sabía que cosas hacerme para que me volviera "loco".

-Nos toca divertirnos no amor?- dijo sonriéndome traviesamente

-Pienso que sería una pena que seas la única que no haya gritado el nombre de su novio- dije besándola dulcemente, Rosalya se puso sobre mí y empezó a desvestirme, le quite su lindo pijama y comencé a juguetear con sus pechos, eran suaves y cálidos.

-Leigh… Ahh- gimió cuando empecé a lamerlos.

-Quieres que te de tu premio favorito?-le pregunte

-S-si- dijo sonrojada, la eche en la cama y me deshice de su ropa interior, abrí sus piernas y comencé a lamer toda su intimidad, era deliciosa, ella arqueo la espalda y aproveche eso para meter uno de mis brazos bajo ella, sabía que le encantaba que la tomara así

-Eres perfecta- le susurre

-Sí, pero ahora me toca a mí- dijo, quitándome la única prenda que me quedaba, sonrió perversamente al ver mi erección y se lo introdujo en la boca.

-Ah... Rosa- gemí al sentir su lengua jugando con la punta de mi miembro.

-Te gusta cariño?- pregunto

-Sí, pero más me gusta esto- dije tumbándola en la cama y entrando en ella de una sola estocada.

-Leighhh!- grito arañando mi espalda, fue extraño porque no sentí dolor, estaba tan concentrado en el placer que sentía que ni cuenta me di, aumente la fuerza de las embestidas hasta que Rosalya logro ponerme bajo ella, movió sus caderas en forma de circulo y vaya que se sentía bien.

-R-Rosalya..- gemí cuando empezó a moverse más rápido, era una experta haciendo ese tipo de cosas, se sentía genial.

-Vamos Leigh, lleguemos juntos- gimió Rosalya, tome sus caderas y las empuje para darle embestidas más fuertes, y al rato ambos llegamos al orgasmo, fue la mejor sensación escucharla gritar mi nombre.

-Leigh!- grito sonrojada, cayo rendida a la cama y me sonrió dulcemente- Te Amo Leigh

-Yo también te amo Rosalya- le di un beso y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Me pregunto cómo amanecerán todos mañana, pienso que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida...

**Y bueno este es el final de esta linda noche, veremos que tal despiertan mañana jajaja, ojala les haya gustado ya que me siento toda una pervertida escribiendo estos lemon's bueno agradezco sus reviews dejen mas, adoro leerlos, si alguna se le ocurre una idea no duden en dejarla, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno este cap es algo corto, pero es que no se me ocurrió mucho, pero el siguiente cap será uff lo mejor, guerra de chicas contra chicos, den ideas de quien creen que se aparecerá… bueno disfrútenlo.**

**Una mañana excitante**

**Ch 11**

**Sakura Pov**

Unos finos rayos de sol entraron e iluminaron la habitación, desperté en los brazos de Kentin, al parecer el también estaba despierto.

-Buenos días- susurro

-Buenos días cariño- susurre

-Que tal te sientes?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-Perfecta- respondí

-Quieres bañarte conmigo?- pregunto dulcemente

-Sí, pero como saldremos sin que nos vean?- pregunte

-Aún es muy temprano y por todos los gritos que escuche, imagino que estarán descansando aun- respondió

-Bueno, vamos, pero llevemos ropa para luego vestirnos- dije

Y él tuvo razón, no había nadie despierto, solo nosotros, entramos al baño y le pusimos seguro a la puerta, Kentin lleno la gran bañera que había.

-Ven - dijo cuándo se llenó la bañera, me extendió la mano

-Está bien- dije entrando junto con él, me recogí el cabello para no mojarlo, el agua estaba tibia, se sentía muy bien, Kentin me atrajo hasta que quede entre sus piernas.

-Sakura te amo- dijo abrazándome

-Yo también te amo Kentin- dije dándole un tierno beso- Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste- dijo

-Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?- dije

-Ya volviste a preguntar- sonrió

-Ahh! Puedo hacerte otra pregunta a parte de esta?!- dije desesperada

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriente

-Que harías si... Quedará embarazada?- pregunte sin poder evitar sonrojarme

-E-embarazada... Pues creo que, sería muy lindo formar una familia contigo, pero tu padre me matara- respondió sonrojado

-Ahh! No hablaba de tener un bebé ahora, solo decía- dije nerviosa

-Pues Sakura... No hemos usado protección, lo sabes verdad?- dijo

-S-sí, lose- me sonroje

-Y sabes que, me vine dentro verdad?- dijo

-Sí, tonto! Recuerdas que yo era la que estaba abajo verdad?!- dije sarcásticamente

-Sakura, no quiero que tu padre me mate- dijo

-No pasara nada, tranquilo confía en mí, te amo- le sonreí

-Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado- dijo besándome

Luego de nuestro pequeño baño, salimos ya vestidos y bajamos a la sala, de pronto escuchamos que ya habían despertado los demás *Gracias al cielo todos bajaron vestidos*, de pronto los de la otra cabaña llegaron y todos nos sentamos un rato en la sala, todos estaban muy animados y algo cansados.

-Y cómo durmieron?- pregunto Lysandro

-Pues...- todos esquivaron miradas y de pronto

-Vamos, seamos sinceros, escuchamos a todos GRITAR mientras follaban- dijo Castiel

-Castiel!- gritamos todas

-Es la verdad- agrego Armin

-Armin!- grito Aymar

-Pues... Digo lo mismo- dijo Kentin

-Kentin!- grite

5 minutos después, todos los chicos, estaban amarrados a un árbol que estaba en el patio.

-Pienso que nos pasamos un poquito- dijo Aria preocupada

-No tenían que decirlo de esa manera tan vulgar- dijo Nadja

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo viendo a los chicos

-CHICAS! SUELTENOS!- gritaron

-Ni en sueños!- grito Rosalya

-Bueno a preparar el desayuno!- dije sonriente

-Siii!- Aria corrió feliz hacia la cocina *Sabia que le encantaba cocinar*

Luego nos sentamos a desayunar mientras los chicos morían de hambre, me dio tanta pena ver a mi Kentin allí amarrado!.

-Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente castigo-dijo Nadja

-Podemos soltarlos Rosalya?- pregunte

-Sí, ya deben haber aprendido- respondió Rosa

-Vayamos, deben morir de hambre- dijo Julieta, todas corrimos a desatarlos

-Son malas- me dijo Kentin

-La próxima no digas cosas tan vulgares!- le regañe

-Está bien, lo siento- dije haciendo un puchero

-Bien, estas perdonado- le sonreí

-Te amo, te amo!- dijo abrazándome

-Yo también- le sonreí

Les dimos de desayunar a los chicos y decidimos ir a jugar a la piscina nuevamente, claro que esta vez nos llevaríamos una gran sorpresa todas.

Los chicos como siempre, demoraron siglos en vestirse, no entiendo... Después se quejan de nosotras, claro que cuando bajaron todas quedamos en shock.

-Que tienen?- pregunto Castiel

-Eh-h N-nada...- dijo Nadja sonrojada

-A ver, empiecen a hablar antes de que me exaspere!- dijo Castiel

-Pues... Chicos- Aymar trato de hablar

-Que sucede?- dijo Kentin confundido

-Sus espaldas- dijo Rosalya

-Espaldas?- todos los chicos nos miraron confundidos

-Pues, mírense al espejo las espaldas!-grito Rosalya y los chicos pues...

-AHHHH! COMO PASO?! NO RECUERDO HABERME PELEADO CON UN GATO!- grito Castiel

-No recuerdo haberme tatuado líneas-dijo Lysandro

-No recuerdo cuando paso, ni lo sentí-dijo Kentin

-Pues, no se ven tanto, pero vaya que las de Castiel si son wow!- dijo Armin

-Has visto las de Nathaniel?- se burló Kentin

-Tan mal se ven?- dijo Nathaniel avergonzado

-Auch eso si debiste sentirlo- dijo Castiel

-Pues no... Y no me duelen- dijo tranquilamente

-Leigh no tiene nada- dijo Lysandro

-Creo que las marcas en sus brazos dicen otra cosa- dijo Armin

-Interesante...- dijo Leigh mirándose los brazos

-Lo sentimos!- dijimos todas las chicas avergonzadas

-Está bien...- dijeron los chicos

Pueden creer que aun así todos fuimos a la piscina, pero luego decidimos salir a una pequeña plaza de por allí, y digamos que nos encontramos a personas indeseables...

**Bueno este es el final de este cap, como dije dejen sus opciones de quien será cualquier persona indeseable jajaja. Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo jajaja bye bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola aquí les traigo la continuación del fic, este es un poco más largo jajaja, disfrútenlo y olvide decir en el cap anterior que RhisaMari me ayudo con esa respuesta que dio Castiel cuando Lysandro pregunto qué tal habían dormido jajaja, así que te agradezco mucho por ello y bueno sin más que decirles aquí tienen!**

**Encuentros poco agradables**

**Ch 12**

Estábamos paseando tranquilamente todos por la plaza, era divertido andar todos juntos, la verdad me gustaba ver a todos mis amigos felices.

-Oigan, vayamos a buscar algo de comer!- dijo Castiel

-Sii! Muero de hambre!- dijo Aymar

-Podemos ir a comer a esa pizzería- dije

-Sí, vayamos- dijo Nadja

Caminamos a la pizzería y nos sentamos en una mesa, claro que...

-DE PEPPERONI!- gritaba Castiel

-DE JAMON!- grite

-DE PEPPERONI!- volvió a gritar

-DE JAMON!- grite

-Frambuesa parlante que mal gusto tienes!- me grito Castiel, ambos queríamos asesinarnos

-Tomate con patas tu también tienes un feo gusto!- respondí

-Eh... Que pedirán?- pregunto nervioso el mesero

-DE JAMON!- grite

-NO! DE PEPPERONI!- grito Castiel

-...T-traiga una de jamón y otra de pepperoni ...por favor- dijo Nadja

-Desean algo de tomar?- pregunto el mesero

-FANTA!- grito Castiel

-COCA-COLA!- grite

-FANTA!- grito Castiel

-COCA-COLA!- grite

-...- el mesero estaba traumado

-U-una Fanta y una Coca-Cola...- dijo Kentin

-QUE?! Y porque le cumplen el capricho a estos! QUIERO SPRITE!

-Amy...- dijo Armin

-QUIERO SPRITE!- grito Aymar

-Y-y una Sprite...- agrego Kentin

-E-Está bien, pronto les traeré su pedido- dijo el mesero

-No puedo creer lo inmaduros que son-dijo Lysandro

-Si la fruta esta no tuviera mal gusto estaríamos todos de acuerdo- se burló Castiel

-Castiel! Basta parecen niños- dijo Nadja

-L-lo siento...- dije

-Bueno, pero... A mí tampoco me gusta la de pepperoni- dijo Aria

-Frambuesa y sus amigas no tienen buen gusto- dijo Castiel

-Pero...yo que fruta soy?- pregunto Aymar

-Canelita- respondió

-Yo?!- dijo Aria

-Bananita- respondió

-Y yo?- pregunto Julieta

-...- Castiel se quedó pensando- Coco rayado, al igual que Rosalya

-Yo soy...- dije pero me interrumpió

-Frambuesita!- se burlo

-Y-y que rayos soy yo?!- dijo Nadja

-Una pasa- respondió

-Una pasa?- dijo desconcertada

-Eres enana y de cabello negro- dijo Castiel- Pero eres mi pasita

-Ponerle el "ita" al final no hace que sea menos malo- dijo Nadja

-Y esto?- dijo dándole un beso

-C-Cast!- Nadja se sonrojo

-Jajaja- todos reímos

-Aquí tienen su pedido- dijo el mesero llegando con las pizzas, y luego trayendo las gaseosas.

-Gracias- respondimos todos

-Disfruten su comida- dijo el mesero y luego se fue

-Miren esta pizza es muy buena, pruébenla- dijo Castiel extendiéndonos un trozo de pizza de pepperoni a Aria y a mí.

-Pero tu comerás de esta- dije dándole un trozo de pizza de jamón

-Trato hecho!- dijo e intercambiamos las pizzas.

*5 minutos después

-Vaya que esta si esta buena!- dijo Castiel

-Y esta está muy buena también!- exclamamos Aria y yo

-No logro comprenderlos... Hace unos minutos querían matarse por gustarles diferentes sabores- dijo Lysandro

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado- dijo Julieta

-Todos somos así, peleamos por tonterías y luego nos disculpamos- dijo Nadja

-Yo no he visto a Lys pelearse...- dije

-Nunca lo veras...- respondió Lysandro

-Es normal en ti olvidar las cosas?- pregunto Armin

-P-pues...- dijo

-Es su don- respondió Julieta

-Que harías si pierde a tu hijo?- pregunto Rosa (*Es bruja! De hecho que lo es!*)

-...- Julieta se pone a pensar

-Crees que perdería a nuestro hijo?!- dijo Lysandro

-Pues... Sé que lo encontraras- dijo Julieta

-Ya no hablen de hijos!- dijo Castiel

-Acaso no te gustan?- pregunto Aymar

-La idea de tener que cambiar pañales me asusta- dijo Castiel

-Pero si te gustan?- pregunto Aymar insistente

-Un mini Castiel me gustaría- dijo sonriendo- Tendremos uno! Verdad Nadja?

-Como tú quieras- sonrió

-E-está bien- se sonrojo

-Yo quiero mini gamers!- dijo Armin sonriente

-Yo igual!- dijo Aymar emocionada

-Eh! Bájenle ninguno tendrá hijos hasta acabar el instituto!- dijo Rosalya

-Lo sabemos Rosa- dije

-Jajaja solo me aseguro- dijo riendo

Todos reímos contentos y luego fuimos a seguir caminando, de pronto vi a lo lejos a alguien que de veras, de veras que esperaba no encontrarme aquí!

-Amy! Ven aquí!- dije jalándola del brazo y alejándonos un poco de los demás.

-Q-que pasa?- pregunto

-Creo que vi a alguien por allí?- dije señalando unas tiendas.

-Es alguien malo?!- pregunto preocupada

-Roguemos que no sean ninguna de las... Esas!- dije

-Pero, que harían ellas por aquí?- pregunto confundida

-No lo sé, eso quiero averiguar, ven conmigo!- la jale hasta llegar a dicha tienda y la verdad no me había equivocado, Nina estaba allí.

-Me pregunto que hace por aquí ella- dijo Aymar

-Crees que debamos acercarnos?- le pregunte, de pronto sonó mi celular- Rayos es Kentin!

-Contéstale y dile que estamos comprando algo- dijo Aymar

**~Donde están tú y Aymar?~**

-Estamos comprando unas cosas, donde están ustedes?- pregunte

**~Paramos a comprar unos helados y fue aquí donde me di cuenta que no estabas! Sakura vuelve rápido!~**

-Está bien, ya vamos- respondí

**~Está bien, tengan cuidado, Nos vemos~**

-Nos vemos- dije y colgué

-Que dijo?- pregunto

-Que están comprando helados- respondí

-Quiero uno!- dijo haciendo puchero

-Luego, primero sigamos con la investigación, quiero asegurarme de algo!- dije

-Eres paranoica- dijo Aymar

-Si fuera Laeti no dirías lo mismo- dije

-... Está bien, pero apurémonos- dijo

-Mira, Nina no está sola...- dije

-Esta con una chica, quien será? La conoces?- pregunto

-E-es la chica que quiere estar con Kentin- dije

-Pero, tú crees que nos haya visto?- pregunto

-No lo sé, pero la quiero bien lejos- dije

-Tranquila, Kentin te adora, sino los gritos de ayer... Ay!- le di un golpecito en la cabeza

-Te recuerdo que no fui la única que grito toda la noche- dije

-...Tienes razón, y bueno que? Nos quedaremos viéndolas?- pregunto

-No, creo que no nos han visto- dije

-Entonces a comer helado!- dijo emocionada y corrió

-Oye! Tonta! No me dejes!- mientras corría me topé con alguien

-Eh! Pero mira que sorpresa, ya decía yo que te encontraría- esa voz...

-Laeti, que haces aquí?- pregunte asustada, me alegro de que Aymar se haya ido corriendo por delante, si la ve sé que se le lanzara encima

-Pues, vine con Dake, estoy buscando a 2 amigas que hice recién- dijo sonriente

-D-dos amigas?- dije *Dime que no habla de Nina y la otra*

-Eh mira allí están!- dijo saludando

-Vaya vaya, me encontré de nuevo contigo rosadita, no me presente contigo la vez que nos vimos, me llamo Gemma- dijo sonriéndome, pero no una dulce sonrisa, sino una mala, una muy MALA!

-Sakura, en serio que sorpresa- saludo Nina

-Eh? Ya las conocías?- pregunto Laeti confundida

-P-pues digamos que si- respondí

-Y has venido con Kentin?- pregunto Gemma

-No! He venido con mis padres y han de estar buscándome, ya debo irme- dije de pronto sonó mi celular

-No vas a contestar?- pregunto Nina

-Creo que no- dije

-Anda Sakura contesta, no hay problema- dijo Laeti algo confundida

-E-Está bien?...- conteste

**~Sakura! Dónde estás?!~ era Kentin**

-Ah, hola papá

**~Papá? Sakura, soy yo Kentin, donde estás?!~**

-Ya voy con ustedes, no te preocupes

**~Sakura, ven ahora antes de que vaya a buscarte! ~**

-Ya cálmate papi! Ya voy- colgué- Bueno chicas, creo que ya me tengo que ir

-E-Está bien...- dijo Laeti

-Cuida a tu novio Sakurita- dijo Gemma riéndose

-Más te vale que pienses bien contra quien te estas metiendo- dije

-Uy sí qué miedo!- se burlo

-No me pondré al nivel de una chica cualquiera- dije

-La cualquiera eres tu querida- dijo

-Eh, ya párenle no se pongan a pelear aquí, la gente nos mira- dijo Laeti poniéndose en medio

-Vámonos, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con esta- dijo riendo

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dije y comencé a caminar para buscar a los demás a lo lejos oí un "Mándale saludos a mi futuro novio", pero preferí ignorarla y seguir caminando.

Cuando llegue con los demás, Kentin corrió a abrazarme.

-Dónde estabas?!- dijo preocupado

-Estaba buscando algo- dije

-Dime la verdad Sakura!- dijo

-...- no sabía si decirle

-Saku, dinos que paso- dijo Nadja

-Pues, tuve una pequeña discusión- dije

-Alguien te trato mal?- pregunto Kentin

-No es eso, es que...- empecé a llorar

-Sakura...- todos se acercaron a ver que tenía

-Sakura, que sucede?- Kentin trataba de secarme la lagrimas

-Esa idiota!, esa idiota estaba por allí y comenzó a fastidiarme- dije llorando- Y por eso fingí que eras mi padre cuando llamaste

-Ahora entiendo todo- dijo- Cariño, no llores...

-Tengo miedo a que arruine nuestra relación!- lo abrace

-Yo te entiendo Saku- dijo Nadja colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro

-Digamos que yo también- dijo Aymar sonriendo algo apenada

-Todas tenemos a esa chica que quiere malograr nuestra relación- dijo Rosalya

-Pero para eso estamos las amigas! Nos ayudamos unas a otras!- dijo Julieta

-Es como cuando llego mi ex... Entre todos lograron que Nadja y yo volviéramos a estar juntos- dijo Castiel *Un momento! Castiel reconfortándome?! Tan mal me veo?!*

-Además yo te amo solo a ti mi princesita- dijo Kentin secando mis lagrimas

-Gracias, a todos- dije sonriendo

-Quieres un helado?- dijo Kentin tratando de animarme

-Mmmm Si!- dije feliz

Luego de terminar de conversar, decidimos regresar, por suerte no nos cruzamos con Laeti y sus amigas, cuando llegamos ya estaba atardeciendo vimos que en una tienda cercana vendían la madera para hacer una fogata, entre todos compramos y nos propusimos a hacerla, fue gracioso ver a Castiel, Armin y Kentin tratando de prender la fogata, Nathaniel, Lysandro y Leigh estaban poniendo algunas mantas para poder sentarnos alrededor de la fogata.

-PORFIN!- se escuchó gritar a los 3 chicos

-Lograron encenderla?!- salí corriendo a ver

-Sii! Observen!- dijo Castiel orgulloso, claro que al verlos a los 3 pues...

-Jajajaja jajaja- comencé a reírme ya que Castiel, Armin y Kentin tenían la cara completamente negra gracias al humo, pareciese que hubiera reventado una bomba delante de ellos, sus cabellos estaban parados.

-Q-Que de que te ríes fruta con patas?!-Castiel se molesto

-Sakura? Porque te ríe...-Nadja miro a los chicos y empezó a carcajearse- Jajajaja

-Oigan! De que ríen?- pregunto Armin confundido

-A-Armin?! Que...jajaja... Que te paso en la jajaja cara?!- dijo Aymar tratando de no reírse, pero igual lo hizo

-Mi cara? Que tiene mi cara?- dijo Armin mirando a Kentin confundido, allí fue cuando se dieron cuenta

-Jajajaja has visto tu cara?! Y tú la tuya?! Jajajajaja te ves ridículo- dijeron los 3 al unísono, luego de reírnos por un buen, pero BUEN rato, nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata, Rosalya trajo unos malvaviscos y nos pusimos a comerlos.

-Alguien sabe historias de terror?-pregunto Castiel

-No! Historias de terror no!- dijo Nadja

-Vamos, así la noche se hará interesante- dijo Castiel

-Créeme ayer sin historias de terror todas gritaron- dijo Armin sonriente

-Armin!- Aymar le dio un golpecito en la cabeza

-Ay! Lo siento- dijo

-Bueno quien comienza?- pregunto Nathaniel

-Yo sé una- dijo Lysandro

-Bueno, cuéntanos- dijo Castiel

*5 minutos después (N/A: no se me ocurrió una historia por eso imagínense una súper terrorífica)

-Y nadie sabe si aún sigue merodeando por aquí- termino Lysandro

-Estuvo buenísimo!- dijo Armin

-Verdad que si?! Estuvo genial Lysandro!- dijo Kentin

-Y que opinan chicas?- pregunto Lysandro, todas temblábamos de miedo y mirábamos a toda sombra que se veía a lo lejos, el club tenía una parte que era bosque y había un rio por allí.

-S-si estuvo b-bien- dije

-P-pienso lo mismo- dijo Aymar

-Y-yo creo que quiero ir a dormir- dijo Nadja

-E-eh tu s-sola?!- pregunte

-Pensándolo mejor...me quedo- dijo Nadja

-Sí, c-creo que es mej... AHHHHH!-grite cuando Castiel se apareció tras de mi a asustarme

-Jajajajaja- se comenzó a reír

-Castiel! Eres muy malo!- dijo Nadja

-Miedosas, solo son historias- dijo Castiel

-Sí, pero igualmente sentimos miedo!-dijo Aria

-Aria siempre has sido miedosa! Al igual que Sakura!, la ves que creían que había un fantasma en la escuela, ustedes 2 y Li salieron disparadas- dijo Castiel

-Pues Lysandro se apareció de la nada-dije

-Que hiciste para asustarlas?- pregunto Armin

-No hice nada, solo salí del sótano y luego me acerque para ver quiénes eran y lo único que hicieron fue salir corriendo- dijo Lysandro

-Mala primera impresión- dijo Kentin

-Lo peor fue cuando a Aria y a Sakura se les ocurrió tomar foto, casi nos dejan ciegos!- dijo Castiel

-Jajaja- rieron todos

-Bueno creo que con esa historia tuvimos suficiente verdad?- dijo Rosalya

-Está bien, pero mañana no se salvaran-dijo Castiel

-Bien!- dijimos todos

-Hoy dormirás conmigo?- me pregunto Kentin

-P-pues...- dije pero fui interrumpida

-No! Hoy todas dormiremos en la misma casa!- dijo Rosalya

-Porque?!- dijo Castiel

-Porque debo cuidar a mis chicas!- dijo Rosalya

-Va! Está bien, pero mañana vuelven con nosotros- dijo Castiel

-Adiós chicos!- nos despedimos...

Grave error! GRAVISIMO ERROR! No sabíamos lo que nos esperaba! Y vaya que lo lamentaron algunos...y algunas jajaja les contare como fue esa "noche"

**Y bueno esta vez estuve un poco más inspirada por eso es un poco más largo jeje, bueno el siguiente cap ya tengo imaginado como será, bueno ojala les haya gustado, dejen reviews así puedo saber si les gusto la historia y no olviden leer mi fic "De tal castaño, tal castañita" es bonita y aviso que pronto estará llegando a su fin, de este aun no lo sé, pero les avisare, bueno bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!, les traje la continuación jajaja, espero les guste es algo corto, la verdad he estado un poco mal y les juro que si escribo estando mal me sale pésimo y aburrido, pero bueno aquí les dejo el cap, disfrútelo…**

**Bromas y Sustos**

**Ch13**

Rosalya había dicho que hoy pasaríamos la noche en nuestra cabaña, los chicos no estuvieron tan contentos de eso, pero al final aceptaron.

-De veras que esas historias me asustaron- dije

-A mi también, espero poder dormir- dijo Nadja

-Chicas, ustedes también tienen miedo?-pregunto Aymar

-Sí, pero si dormimos ya no pasara nada- dije

-Buenas noches chicas- dijo Rosa

-Buenas noches- dijimos y todas nos fuimos a dormir.

**Kentin Pov**

-Vaya, las chicas son unas miedosas-dijo Castiel

-Si jajaja se ven adorables asustadas-dijo Armin

-Si es cierto- dije

-No creen que deberíamos hacerle unas bromitas?- dijo Castiel

-Que tienes en mente?- pregunto Nathaniel

-Pues, ya deben de estar durmiendo y con lo miedosas que son podríamos darles unos sustitos- respondió Castiel

-Jajaja buena idea- dije

-Ver a Amy asustada que hermoso-dijo Armin sonriente

-Además sería una pequeña venganza por cuando nos amarraron en el árbol-dijo Castiel

-Y si se vengan luego?- dijo Lysandro

-No lo harán, además solo serán un par de sustitos- dijo Castiel

-Si lo dices así pues me apunto- dijo Nathaniel

-Yo igual- dije

-Quien más?- dijo Castiel

-Pues yo!- dijo Armin

-Leigh, Lysandro?- Castiel los miro

-Está bien, les haremos una bromita-dijo Lysandro

-Entonces este es el plan...

**Sakura Pov**

Todas ya dormían, era tarde y pues, me entraron unas ganas de beber algo así que decidí bajar a la cocina sin hacer ruido, cuando llegue quise prender la luz, pero no funcionaba.

-Q-Que... Torpe interruptor!- dije y camine a la nevera a buscar algo de tomar, cogí un jugo de naranja y serví un poco en un vaso.

Mientras tomaba mi jugo mire el marco de la cocina y de pronto vi una sombra pasar, me atragante y empecé a temblar.

Deje el vaso y lo demás sobre la mesita y camine de puntitas hasta llegar al marco de la puerta, me asome y no había nadie, verifique si servía la luz y pues no encendía nada!. *Sakura, tranquila solo te estas imaginando cosas* mire las puertas del patio y quise morirme estaban medio abiertas y vi a otra sombra pasar corriendo por afuera, me aleje de allí y peor el susto que me lleve al ver la ventana, había una sombra allí parada y lo peor al ser un club de campo no había más que la luz de la luna para alumbrar las afueras.

-E-es tu imaginación Sakura relájate-me susurre, retrocediendo, me asome nuevamente y salí de la cocina, mi corazón latía a mil no podía calmarme, no sabía si subir o quedarme abajo, corrí hasta mi habitación y cuando entre me encerré. Nadja seguía durmiendo, me alegre por eso, me metí a mi cama y trate de dormir pero no podía, de pronto sonaba como si alguien tocara la puerta con sus dedos, me asusté mucho, estaba temblando.

-Sakura...- susurro Nadja

-S-si?...- susurre volteando a verla

-Esos sonidos los escuchas tú también?- pregunto

-S-si- dije

-Q-que hacemos?!- susurro

-N-no lo sé!- dije de pronto se escuchó la puerta como si la quisieran abrir

-Enciende la luz! Enciende la luz!-dijo asustada

-Está bien!- dije tratando de encenderla pero recordé que ninguna luz encendía

-No funcionan las luces!- dije

-Escondámonos en el closet!- susurro y ambas nos metimos de algún modo en el closet, me alegro de que no haya sido pequeño. Escuchamos que abrieron la puerta de nuestra habitación, y los pasos se acercaban a donde estábamos, de pronto...

-AHHHHHH!- eran los gritos de nuestras amigas, comencé a temblar al igual que Nadja y escuchamos que estaban a punto de abrir el closet y entonces...

-WAAAAAAAA!- otro grito de nuestras amigas, abrieron nuestro closet y nosotras nos miramos, estábamos escondidas detrás de algunas ropas y las maletas, no había luz así que pensé que sería buen escondite.

Los pasos avanzaron hasta que sentí como alguien jalo mis piernas hasta afuera del closet.

-KYAAAAAA!-grite asustada

-BU!- dijo Kentin

-AHHHH!- grito Nadja

-Jajajaja debieron ver sus caras- dijo Castiel

-IDIOTAS!- gritamos las ambas

-Fue en venganza porque nos amarraron en un árbol!- dijo Castiel

-Ahora van a ver lo que es venganza!-dije levantándome del suelo, mis piernas temblaban

-Aun sigues con miedo jajaja- se burló Castiel

-Cállense ahora si verán de lo que somos capaces!- dijo Nadja

-Vamos Saku, fue una broma- dijo Kentin

-No! No he podido dormir por culpa de ustedes! Son muy malos!- dije

-Jajaja está bien, no volveremos a hacer eso-dijo Castiel- pero no se enojen, en serio las extrañamos allá, estamos aburridos

-Igual no tenían que jugarse así!- dije

-Si no fuimos los únicos, Leigh y Lysandro también ayudaron - dijo Kentin

-Es en serio?- dije sorprendida

-Jajaja si, y ya cumplimos nuestro plan-dijo Castiel

-Son crueles!- dijo Nadja- Pobre Aria y Julieta

-Lysandro que cruel eres!- el grito de Julieta

-Nathaniel esta no te la perdono!- el grito de Aria, salimos de la habitación

-Vamos chicas no se lo tomen a mal- dijo Castiel

-Tu diste la idea verdad?!- grito Aria

-Sí, pero fue una bromita- dijo Kentin

-Son muy crueles! Sabían que andábamos asustadas!- dijo Julieta

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los chicos

-Bueno ya, ahora creo que quiero dormir- dijo Rosalya

-Yo también- bostece

-Dormimos con ustedes?- dijeron los chicos, a lo que nosotras corrimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos encerramos

-Podían haber dicho no!- grito Castiel

-No merecen estar hoy con nosotras!- grite

-Así que Váyanse!- grito Aymar

-Está bien...- gritaron los chicos y se fueron.

Me alegro de que hayan sido ellos y no un fantasma real, claro que nos vengaremos por lo que nos hicieron, ya verán que no les gustara!.

**Y bueno este es el fin del cap, ojala les haya gustado, la verdad se me borro el anterior y fue horrible, es por eso que este es tan corto jajaja bueno, y eso es todo por ahora nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Les traigo el cap esperado! La venganza! Créanme que tuve que pedir ayuda a muchas personas en mi face para saber que hacer xD y esta idea me pareció genial, ojala les guste tanto como a mi, y lamento la tardanza, les mando saludo a todas las que me dejaron reviews y por si quieren agregarme en Facebook, mándenme un mensaje privado, y bueno sin mas que decirles, aquí tienen!**

**Dulce Venganza**

**Ch14**

Estábamos enfadadas con los chicos por la sencilla razón de que nos asustaron anoche, estábamos algo cansadas.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar nos propusimos a planear algo para vengarnos de los chicos.

-Tenemos que vengarnos necesariamente?- pregunto Aria

-Luego de lo que hicieron se lo merecen!- respondió Nadja

-No puedo creer que hasta Lysandro lo haya hecho!- dijo Julieta

-Hasta Leigh!- dijo Rosa

-Y bueno que les haremos?- pregunto Aymar

-mmm debemos idear un buen plan!-dijo Rosa

-Ya se!- grito Nadja

-Dilo todo!- dijimos al unísono

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es...

El plan estaba perfecto! Tendríamos que esperar a la noche pero saldría perfecto, teníamos todo listo.

-Sakura sigues molesta?- preguntaba Kentin mientras me seguía de un lado a otro en mi habitación.

-No, ya olvídalo- dije

-Te amo princesa!- corrió a abrazarme

-Yo también amor- lo abrace- Y bueno me dejaras vestirme?

-Vístete frente a mí- dijo sonriente

-E-h! No!- me sonroje

-Está bien- saque a Kentin de mi habitación y fui a vestirme, me coloque una camiseta holgada color gris y unos short de mezclilla, salí de mi habitación y vi a Kentin- Estoy lista

-Vaya...- se sonrojo

-Q-que pasa?- me sonroje

-T-te ves preciosa- dijo

-Gracias...- le sonreí- A dónde iremos?

-Vamos al rio que esta por aquí cerca?-dijo emocionado

-Está bien- dije

Ambos salimos a pasear, la pasamos bien juntos, pero no debía olvidar el plan, era algo cruel pero se lo merecían.

Llego la noche y nuevamente nos quedaríamos en cabañas separadas, los chicos prometieron no hacernos bromas, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba.

**En una habitación...**

-Bueno chicas, tienen todo listo?-pregunto Rosalya

-Maquillaje- dijo Nadja mostrando una cajita con muchas cosas

-El vestuario- dijeron Aria y Julieta

-Los sonidos y efectos!- dijimos Aymar y yo

-Y yo la guía- sonrió Rosalya

-Listas!- dijimos todas

Salimos rumbo a la cabaña de los chicos como a las 2 de la mañana *Si chicas! A esa hora nos levantamos para la venganza* Ya estábamos disfrazadas y listas, entramos por la puerta del patio y cada una fue a sus puestos.

Y comenzó la VENGANZA!

**Kentin Pov**

...Cuarto de Kentin y Armin

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto unos sonidos empezaron a fastidiarme, abrí mis ojos... Seguía medio dormido... Y vi una sombra entrando a mi habitación...

-...- me frote los ojos y cuando los abrí ya no había nada y la puerta estaba cerrada- ... Debió ser mi imaginación

-Dijiste algo?- Armin despertó frotándose los ojos

-Escuche unos sonidos extraños, creí que alguien había entrado a la cabaña, le pusiste seguro a la puerta del patio?-pregunte *A él le habían mandado a hacerlo*

-...- Armin me quedo viendo

-Mierda! Armin!- grite

-P-pero que es lo peor que podría pasar-dijo Armin

-No lo sé! Pero tu bajaras a ponerle seguro!- dije

-Cállense quiero dormir!- una queja de Castiel, el cual estaba en la habitación de al lado

-No iré yo solo- dijo

-Y porque yo debería acompañarte- dije

-Porque tú sabes tácticas de defensa reales y yo las sé en videojuego- dijo

-...- lo mire

-Además todo entrenador tiene que ir con su pokemon- dijo sonriente

-Idiota...- le tire un almohadazo

-Ay! ... Y me acompañaras?- dijo

-Vamos rápido- dije *La verdad sigo pensando en la sombra*

-Si!- dijo- Eh, las luces no funcionan

-Deben estar arreglando algo- dije sin tomarle importancia

-Eh, ya volvió- dijo encendiendo la luz de la habitación

-Bueno vayamos a cerrar la puerta- dije

Ambos bajamos a la sala y notamos la puerta del patio sin abrir, significa que nadie había entrado...

-Listo... Eh... Q-Que es eso?-Armin me jalo de la camiseta nervioso

-Qué cosa...- me quede petrificado al igual que él, al lado del árbol que estaba frente a la puerta del patio, había una chica pálida, con cabello negro y vestida de blanco, tenía un osito en el brazo y por sus manos y mejillas había sangre.

-Vamos a morir...- dijo Armin

-N-no no es real!- dije jalando a Armin y luego miramos hacia atrás y la misma chica estaba parada en la puerta principal.

-Son dos?!- dijo Armin a lo que voltee rápidamente y vi que la chica del árbol ya no estaba.

-Que tanta bulla hacen?!- bajo Castiel-... Q-que es eso?...

-N-no lo sabemos...- dijo Armin

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito la chica

-AHHHHHHH!- gritamos los 3 y salimos disparados hacia las habitaciones

-Que fue eso?!- aparecieron los demás

-Estamos jodidos un estúpido fantasma nos matara!- gritaba Armin

-Los fantasmas no hacen daño!- dijo Nathaniel

Estábamos en el pasillo y de pronto de abrió la puerta del baño dejando salir algo como si fuera niebla y apareció nuevamente la chica

-Jajajajaja- se rio la chica y salió con un cuchillo lleno de sangre

-AHHHHH!- todos corrieron a esconderse a sus habitaciones

-AHHH! No nos toques!- el grito de Nathaniel

-AHHHH VETEE!- Castiel y Lysandro

... 3 minutos de silencio

Moriremos moriremos- decía Armin, de pronto escuchamos el closet abrirse vimos el pálido brazo salir de allí y... Nuevamente esa chica con el cuchillo y pero ahora con sangre en el vestido.

-Les toca a ustedes...- dijo su voz ronca

-No por favor- rogo Armin- Soy muy joven para morir

-No, no puedo morir así!- dije *Estaba asustado realmente asustado*

-Jajajaja- rio la chica

-Porque nos quieres matar?!- dijo Armin

-Es en serio quieres platicar con ella?!-grite

-Jajaja Idiotas, eso les pasa por burlarse de las chicas- dijo la chica

-No lo volveremos a hacer fue una broma!- gritamos ambos

-Y más les vale cumplir - la chica se sacó la cabellera negra dejando caer cabello rosa

-SAKURA?!- gritamos ambos

-No solo yo- señalo a la puerta y allí estaba la misma chica pero cuando se sacó lo que era la peluca dejo caer el cabello castaño

-Eso les pasa por asustarnos- dijo Aymar

-AYMAR?!- ambos estábamos en shock

-Jajajaja - escuchamos la risa de Nadja

-No me asuste!- grito Castiel

-Si claro Jajajaja- rio Nadja

**Sakura Pov**

...5 minutos después todos en la sala

-Pues, fue una buena venganza- dijo Castiel

-Muy bien planeada- dijo Lysandro

-Funciono perfectamente- dije sonriente

-Todos gritaron asustados- dijo Rosalya

-Nos lo merecíamos- dijo Nathaniel con la mano en la frente

-Sí, ahora piénsenlo dos veces antes de hacernos una broma!- grito Nadja

-Lo sentimos, de verdad no lo volveremos a hacer- dijo Kentin

-Está bien- dijimos las chicas

-P-pero estoy traumado y tengo sueño-dijo

-Jajaja vamos a dormir con ustedes-dije

-Genial! Eso me gusta- dijo Armin feliz

-Por cierto la que se paró cerca del árbol si me traumo- dijo Kentin

-Ninguna se quedó por el árbol- dije

-...- todos los chicos se tensaron

-Es broma, esa era yo- dijo Rosalya

-ufff- suspiraron los chicos

-Jajajaja- reímos

-Hora de dormir- dijo Rosa

-Sii- cada chica se fue con su novio a dormir, estábamos muy cansadas, por lo menos el plan salió perfecto (N/A: hasta yo me asuste al escribirlo) Por lo menos tenemos súper asegurado que los chicos no volverán a hacernos una broma así en su vida.

Veremos como será el día de mañana...

**Y bueno esto es todo por ahora, ojala les haya gustado y como les dije si quieren pueden agregarme a mi Sucrette: Sakurazoe101 y también pueden mandarme mensaje por allí para pedirme mi página de Facebook, dejen reviews, ideas, comentarios lo que sea xD, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, les prometo no tardar tanto T^T , bye bye.**


End file.
